Hidden Secrets of the past
by xXBrittyBabeXx
Summary: Sequel to Mist of Enlightenment.. The tragedies of that day are clearly remembered but time has moved on, there children mst live there lives, Sakura of course wil try set her son up and Sasuke wil watch protectively over Kairi. Hidden secrets wil cum ou
1. Chapter 1

**Oh the joys of a new story YEAH!!!!Welcome back all my reviewers from Mist of enlightenment and welcome to the sequel Hidden secrets of the past... This is the prologue of the story which continues on from the epilogue of Mist of enlightenment.**

**I must tell you guys that if you have any hope of understanding this story then you must read Mist of enlightnment because this is the sequel to it kk.**

**HeyHey Innocent blusher hhahah Kelogs ad nicely done, sorry for making your head explode lol... Did you check out my facebook? Oh and heaps sorry about the late update and all stupid assignments for school yeah.... NOT!!! lol Oh and the party was fukn funny as lol... to bad my crush wasnt there oh well life's like that i suppose.... ANyways enjoy this chapter lol..**

**Hey Becka-chan If your reading this then you found the sequel lol.... And i totally had to leave a cliffy sorry but come on it's totally worth it right. Haah you that was funny when you thought i had put another chapter out when really it was just facebook info lol... i laughed heaps at that lol... You'll have to read to find out about the fox :D**

**I do not own Naruto but if I did then poor Sasuke wouldn't be fighting Kakashi or tried to kill Sakura i mean COME ON!!! whens Sasuke going to finally be happy and not insane...**

**xXx**

"This plan will work or it will kill us and possibly destroy the village." Sasuke spoke and kissed Sakura on the forehead, she just stared at them.

where they trying to say that they may never return and that the fox may win.

"OH LOOK THE WEAKLINGS, WEAK LITTLE FRIENDS. I SHALL POSTPONE DESTROYING AND HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU ALL, HAHAAH" The fox had turned to face them, he was destroying buildings and looking for ninja's to kill but this seemed so much more interesting.

"Go now Sakura." Kakashi ordered.

"Love you." Sasuke looked at her, kissed her and whispered something into her ear.

"I....I LOVE YOU TOO!!!." She yelled as both Kakashi disappeared and readied themselves for the plan.

**xXx**

**Prologue... The day of Tragedy.**

"Despite all the shit that happened in the past you are like a father to me." Sasuke spke up, he new that the only way to stop the fox and save Naruto would be to give Naruto enough strength while the other one gets him to fight back.

The issue is the Jutsu that Kakashi needed to use would kill him, but he was ok with that.

"Sasuke get your mangekyou ready, we'll need to be fast about this. Take care of my little girl alright, she has a sister as well and if she comes to Konoha tell her about her perverted father." Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask as he lifted his head band off his eye.

"Time to distract the fox." Sasuke muttered as quickly made hand signs.

"MANDA, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Laughed the fox, he clearly new he was way stronger then Sasuke's summoning.

"FOX!!! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO SASUKE?"

"We have to fight and distract him long enough for Kakashi to make contact with Naruto using his Mangekyou, then he will perform the jutsu." Sasuke unsheathed his Sword and readied himself.

The fox was truly in control, Sasuke and Manda would do everything they could think of to injure the beast but his chakra was to great.

"YOU ARE WEAKER THEN I FIRST THOUGHT, WHAT KIND OF UCHIHA ARE YOU!!!!" The fox laughed menacingly.

"Jump off Sasuke I will hold him still then Kakashi can make contact." Manda basically chucked Sasuke off of his back and onto the ground where kakashi was waiting for his opening.

Manda new that there was no way he could survive if he held contact with the beast for the long period of time that he needed, but he had to do it.

The large snake quickly rapped himself around the Nine tails and squeezed with all his might, his scales where burning from the pure chakra that the fox was made of.

"Hahaha You think that this will beat me, your killing yourself.." The Fox grinned evilly as he began to exert more chakra around him and would burn Manda faster.

The fox blinked for maybe a second and as he opened his eyes he saw red.

"Sharingan." The fox grumbled as his mind froze.

**

* * *

**

"Hinata-chan, I couldn't protect her. I failed as Hokage, I am not great ninja." Kakashi could hear Naruto mumbling in the back and soon Naruto came into sight.

He was huddled into a ball in the tiniest corner of the fox's brain, he didn't even notice Kakashi.

"That's no way to talk Naruto, we are putting our lives on the line to save the greatest Hokage ever." Kakashi approached Naruto and tapped his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked up, he had a tear stained face and was extremely pale.

"Naruto, I'm giving you everything I have. We all need you to fight this, if not everybody you ever new will die." Naruto starred at Kakashi's hand, he eventually took it and stood up.

"I can't." Naruto mumbled but it was to late Kakashi had already begun the handsigns.

"I live in you Naruto, Goodbye." He began to glow gold, light poured from his body as he began to be absorbed by Naruto's body.

The pain was excrutiating, Naruto could feel the power and Kakashi's will being forced into him. With the last of it absorbed Kakashi was gone, the fox's mind was no longer in the Jutsu.

* * *

"Well that did nothing, he died and the weakilng is to scared to do anything with the power. You made a beat and lost Uchiha now you will pay the ultimate price." The fox glared evilly at Sasuke, but made the niggest mistake of his life you never look an Uchiha in the eyes.

* * *

"Dobe get the fuck up and fight back." Sasuke yelled as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei is gone." Naruto mumbled as he stared at the groiund.

"He won't be the only one, Hinata, Raiya, Hitome, Sakura, Sasu, Kakashi Jr, Itachi, Angel and me we will all die if you don't do anything." Sasuke pleaded and shook his best friend.

"Kill the fox, it's the only way to end this." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"That will kill you too." Sasuke ground out.

"It's a possibility i have to take as Hokage, just like Sarutobi, Tsunadae and the Fourth. As Hokage i vowed to protect thgis village until i die and that is what I will do." Naruto Smiled triumphantly with his little speech.

"If we both fight him, you from the inside and me from the outside then there's a high chance we will win." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Teme, Kick this mother fuckers ass BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke smirked and disappeared from the fox's brain.

* * *

"ARGH MY HEAD!!! WEAKLING STOP IT!!." The fox yelled he was released from Sasuke's hold, Manda was almost dead by this time but new he could hold out a little longer.

"You can't forget about me." Sasuke smirked as he appeared right in front of the Nine Tail's face.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke yelled as black flames shot at the Fox's face and began to burn him.

The fox was throwing his head rapidly tryinf to throw the flames, he was blinded by darkness, And Naruto was still slowly pushing his way out.

"The fox lost a 2 tails as well as his skin and was left with just muscles showing.

"Time to kill you Fox, CHIDORI, AMATERASU!!!" Sasuke had combined both attacks while the flames attacked both Manda's now dead body and the lower half of the Fox's body, Sasuke had Chidori'd straight threw the Nine Tail's dark heart.

The fox was quickly dying but was losing his tails fast and turning back into Naruto, Sasuke tried to pull his arm out but it was stuck. He couldn't stop the black flames now that they had spread all over the nine tails body, he had stayed to long and now would have great difficulty stopping them from spreading further.

"You kill me then you will also kill the weakilng, with your own hands." The fox whispered as he disappeared and Naruto's body became apparent.

"No, no, no, damnit Naruto." Sasuke had finally managed to pull his arm out of the body but now it was to late he had injured Naruto's body and the flames where burning Naruto's pants. Sasuke quickly chucked them off but Naruto's lower half was severly burned.

"We killed him." Naruto ground out through all the pain, he had one eye open and looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't felt this way since the death of his family, his eyes began to well with tears.

"You can't die Naruto they only just put your face on the cliff, I can get you to Sakura." Sasuke sobbed

"What happened to Dobe, Heh Heh Teme it's ok, I'm ok with dying." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed with the last of his strength.

Naruto's eyes where beginning to close slowly, Sasuke tried to shake him awake and it had worked slightly.

"Take care of my village Sasuke Uchiha, you are the new................................................................Hokageeee." Naruto's eyes closed, his hand fell from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke broke down and hugged his best friend, he placed him on the ground and looked at Naruto's face.

"Typical the Dobe died with a smile." He half Heartedly laughed, Naruto always grinned like a fool and that was the way he died.

* * *

The sky was shining and the whole of the village was standing in black in front of the moutain side where the Hokage's faces where.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake are the hero's of this village, we will recognize them until Konoha is no more butb there stories will live on. Kakashi was always reading his books, but was the smartest man i ever new, he was my father in all repects since i became apart of Team 7. There was no finer ninja than the copy ninja himself. The Dobe on the other hand was the number one knuckle headed ninja, he was always loud and always smiling even in death. He succeeded in becoming Hokage, helped bring me home and suprisingly got married to the Hyuga Heiress, he could make the impossible possible. Naruto Uzumaki the 6th Hokage and my Best Friend." Sasuke had stopped his speech and looked at the crowd who were all in tears, Hinata was even there even though she was on a seat and had bandages everywhere.

Raiya jumped in front of the people, "I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, JUST LIKE MY FATHER THE BEST HOKAGE THERE EVER WAS!!!!!!!!!." Raiya yelled and cried at the same time.

the crowd applaused Sasuke's speech and Raiya's strength they soon began to chant, "NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!!! NARUTO!!!!."

Sasuke looked over the cheering crowd and sincerely smiled. "Look what you did to the village Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"That was the longest thing Sasuke has EVER said, and it was about us BELIEVE IT!!!!" Naruto yelled, he had a hallow above his head as he watched what wa happening on a tv.

"Heaven is a quiet place Naruto so shhh." Kakashi smirked as he read his orange book, the new version that Jiraiya had made up in heaven.

"Hey pervy Sage stop checking out the women!!!" Naruto yelled out which made the woment notice Jiraya, and let's just say the angels didn't like being perved on.

"Wanna spar?" Naruto turned and smiled as he looked at a taller blonde man with a beautiful red headed women beside him.

"Sure Dad." Naruto grinned happily and looked around at everyone he new, he was truly happy with his new life and how Konoha was going.

* * *

** TADA first chapter done how was it??? hope you liked the twist that it will add to the future...**

**REVIEWS**

**I really wanna no wat you guys think...**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	2. 3 Long years after that tragic day

**I'm soooo sorry for my very late late late chapter..... School has absolutely killed me, so many assignments and tests and i just havent had the time... I hopwe you guys can forgive me because i really don't want you guys to b mad.... :'(**

**Hey Hey innocent Blusher, i havent been on in soooo long i think it's been two whole weeks now... IM HEAPS SOZ.... i can't believe how much stuff i have to do at skwl and its only the beginning of the year ... they say its going to get even harder. i was lyk HOW CAN IT GET HARDER!!! lol... last year of skwl so i have to survive... oh god i dnt think i'll survive... gar... so you finished skwl yet???**

**THANKZ ALL NEW REVIEWERS FROM MIST OF ENLIGHTENMENT I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xXx**

"That was the longest thing Sasuke has EVER said, and it was about us BELIEVE IT!!!!" Naruto yelled, he had a hallow above his head as he watched what wa happening on a tv.

"Heaven is a quiet place Naruto so shhh." Kakashi smirked as he read his orange book, the new version that Jiraiya had made up in heaven.

"Hey pervy Sage stop checking out the women!!!" Naruto yelled out which made the woment notice Jiraya, and let's just say the angels didn't like being perved on.

"Wanna spar?" Naruto turned and smiled as he looked at a taller blonde man with a beautiful red headed women beside him.

"Sure Dad." Naruto grinned happily and looked around at everyone he new, he was truly happy with his new life and how Konoha was going.

**xXx**

**3 long years after that tragic day.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Yelled Sasu as his eyes bludged out of his eye sockets.

"This, Sasu is my new uniform. Do you like it?" She swirled around, this caused many more eyes to fall upon the 15 year old beauty. Although she was to turn 16 in a few weeks.

"Yeah, well where's the rest of it? All I see is, is skin" He pointed at her well tonned and tanned body.

"Oh please your the sex god of Konoha you've seen plenty more than this amount of skin." Angel spat as she stamped her foot hard on the ground, clearly showing her anger.

"Yeah, but not yours. You're different Angel, your my best friend and I don't want perverted old men oggling my best friend and team mate." Sasu pointed to all the men that were blantantly staring at her curves which where in all the right places.

"I am not different, I am still a young attractive female that wants to flaunt her may I add smoking hot body. This is what I am wearing from now on and that's that." she started to poke his chest rather forcefully.

"Hn (What-ever) I'm going on a solo mission for a couple of days, and when I come back and find you not wearing that sexy lil' dress i'll know I was right." He then used the traditional Uchiha smirk that could capture a girls heart in seconds.

"You think I look sexy?" she smiled brightly and punched his arm playfully.

"Pfft no I promised your Dad to keep my little 12 year old eyes off of you. Man that was a scary speech I was only 12 but I of course kept my cool." He smirked and started to walk towards the front gate of Konoha.

"My amazing Dad scared you, that sounds funny I wish I was there." she sighed as she walked, she hated talking about her father. She missed him so much as she grew from smiling child to a beautiful adolescent.

Standing before the front of the gates Sasu looked at the road then back to Angel who sniffed a little, after her dad had died Sasu was her rock. A very hard and sturdy rock who let her cry her heart out every day for the next 2 months. She hated it when ever he left on solo missions or when she was assigned on solo missions, being newly added Jounin they really had no choice in the matters.

"Come here, I'll be back in a couple of days." Sasu extended his arms and gave her a big bear hug, he hated emotional and affectionate displays but not with Angel. It was true he was Konoha's sex god but really with a face and body like that, not to mention raging male hormones who could blame him he was gorgeous and could sleep with and female he smiled at.

**xXx**

"Sakura you know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your son and best friend." Sasuke snuck up behind Sakura and spoke calmly.

"ARGH!!!" Sakura squealed and jumped up facing Sasuke.

"Prick, aren't you meant to be working my sexy Hokage." She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his kneck giving him a quick on the lips.

"I gave myself a well deserved lunch break and thought I could skip lunch and have a little dessert." He smirked and kissed her passionately, his hands were gliding up her back and rather successfully turning her on.

"Um Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha I don't think you should be doing that in public." Angel coughed akwardly.

"Oh umm right... Angel honey I already told you to call me Sakura." Sakura began straightening her clothes up as well as Sasuke's.

"Uh this is the 12th time I've caught you spying on Sasu and me, kairi mentioned you spying on her and Zuko whenever he was in town." Angel teased at Sakura's bad spying techniques.

"She's a great ninja but she sucks at hiding in crucial moments such as this." Sasuke smirked as his wife whacked him over the head.

**xXx**

"Hitome, I just got a letter from Zuko he's coming to visit in a few weeks." Kairi giggled happily, her and Zuko had become an official couple on his last visit. This made Sasu angry because he and Zuko had a friendly rivalry going on but with abit of couxing by Angel he eventually was ok with it.

"Hmm I bet when he gets here you'll catch up, if you know what I mean." Hitome wiggled her eye brows and laughed.

"Yeah, Zuko's A-MA-ZING in bed." A beautiful raven haired teen stepped out from under a nearby tree. Her long layered hair was up in a high pony tail, she was wearing a black and purple corset style dress as well as a black half mask just like Kakashi's over her face. (for a look at what she or any of the other characters look like check out my facebook, all the info is on my home page)

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Kairi half shouted at the stranger.

"My name is Brittney and I just transfered from the sand. I'm a new Leaf Jounin, what about you shorty." The girl chuckled lightly.

"Jounin, now what did you say about my boyfriend?" She ground out.

"I was joking, he's just a friend. You must be his girlfriend, he talked about you all the time it was the most annoying thing in the world and then there's the fact that your and Uchiha. Although it's great that your Dad gave me a chance because of a promise he made to my father along time ago." she said angrily, she felt her pent up frustration builing up again.

She disappeared and that was that, no more words were spoken not even a goodbye glance.

"Looks like she's got an issue with your family Kairi." Hitome broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm heaps confused and slightly angered. That girl is so arrogent, did you hear how she spoke my last name. I'll show her not to disrespec the Uchiha name." Kairi thrust her fist in front of herself in a fighting stance.

"Sure you will, she was heaps mysterious and you could just feel her bad chakra radiating from her." Hitome added.

"Well we've gotta find her first, gosh Hitome. Besides where's Ookami I thought you were going to ask if you could train with him." Kairi immediately changed the subject and Hitome blushed profusely.

"..."

"Just ask him and stop fainting around him. You'll scare him off, he likes you." She pushed Hitome in the direction of the training field where Ookami was most likely to be training.

**xXx**

**Second chapter FINALLY done.... Forgive me for my lateness it was school I tell you...Blame school...**

**REVIEWS MY AMAZINF READERS...**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	3. Brittney Who!

**let me just tell you guys, you would've had an update on thursday nyte but half way through writing my chapter on fanfiction i accidently pressed another link then poof all my writing disappeared... It was horrible, I was so sad and didn't have the energy to write it again so I have decided to write it today.**

**Sasusaku-Fanatic welcome to the hall of greatest reviews... lol... I loved your review it made me laugh and heaps happy. I was so honoured when you compared Mist of enlightenment to chocoloate. I mean who wouldn't want to be compared to chocolate.. that was the nicest thing to say ever lol. I loved how i killed Karin as well.... she's so stupid and pointless in the mnaga... anyways keeps reviewing because i'll be looking forward to reading it.**

**Innocent Blusher im heaps soz bowt yet another late update.... and i love the new character Brittney lol well maybe thats because if i was a character on Naruto this is who i would want to be and act like lol.. Hey you only have like 6 weeks left of skwl now your sooo close to holz... I get 1 week easter holidays in 2 weeks so im looking forward to that yeah...**

**Hey Beck-chan (Seriosu Lee) You liked my new character Brittney as well lol... awsum as because i modelled her behavious off myself lol.... I always wanted to be a ninja wen i was a little girl... lol... Good luck with school and all those projects you've got heaps to do by the sounds of it so i hope you read this chapter soon... where are you up to on the mnaga??? Oh and enjoy the chapter lol**

**I do not own Naruto and never will of course.**

**xXx**

She disappeared and that was that, no more words were spoken not even a goodbye glance.

"Looks like she's got an issue with your family Kairi." Hitome broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm heaps confused and slightly angered. That girl is so arrogent, did you hear how she spoke my last name. I'll show her not to disrespec the Uchiha name." Kairi thrust her fist in front of herself in a fighting stance.

"Sure you will, she was heaps mysterious and you could just feel her bad chakra radiating from her." Hitome added.

"Well we've gotta find her first, gosh Hitome. Besides where's Ookami I thought you were going to ask if you could train with him." Kairi immediately changed the subject and Hitome blushed profusely.

"..."

"Just ask him and stop fainting around him. You'll scare him off, he likes you." She pushed Hitome in the direction of the training field where Ookami was most likely to be training.

**xXx**

**Brittney Who??**

"Hey Angel, wait up!!" Kairi yelled out as she ran down the street dragging Hitome along with her.

"Hmmm, Oh hey guys what's up?" Angel fake smiled, only Sasu could pick up on her fake smiles.

"Have you heard anything more about this Brittney girl? I mean know one's seen her for at least 2 days." Kairi huffed and crossed her arms anxiously.

"No I haven't, why don't you ask your Dad kairi?" Angel replied sweetly, maybe to sweetly.

"No I can't do that I am an independant ninja that does not need to go to her Hokage father for everything. You know what Angel your acting a little odd, are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just haven't had a mission in a while. I guess I need to go see your father about that, maybe I could get a mission with you guys." She brightnened up at this tgought.

"Yeah cause we wanna hear you talk about Sasu 24/7" Hitome giggled, Angel blushed and Kairi had to think about the statement for at least two minutes before she interupted Hitome ad Angel talking about when, if ever, she was going to tell Sasu how she felt.

"YOU LIKE MY BROTHER!!!! SINCE WHEN??? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED HITOME?" Kairi yelled and flailed her arms around.

Both girls just stared at the red faced girl, she definatley had her mothers temper.

"Of course she likes your brother, he's a total stud (Kairi makes vomit action). Since forever and I thought you knew I mean the whole village does apart from apparently you and Sasu." Hitome spoke logically just like her mother would."

"HEY GIRLS, WHAT'S CRACKA LACKIN?" Raiya yelled as he ran over to the three girls and grabbed Angel and swung her around.

Ookami walked up as well of course he didn't have the energy Raiya did, they had just finished a tough A ranked mission. As soon as Hitome noticed his presence she immediately went into shy mode and fiddled her fingers just like her mother.

"Hey Ookami, Hitome was just wondering if you wanted to supervise her training?" Kairi giggled and gave Hitome a sly look, Hitome on the other hand looked like she was about to die of heart attack.

"Yeah that sounds awesome, but can we get some lunch first? I'm so hungry." Ookami rubbed his stomach as it made quite a loud noise indicating that he was infact starving.

"Umm... well.... O-Ok...." In pure Hitome fashion her face turned even redder as ookami grabbed her and started pulling her in the direction of the food district.

Kairi giggled and waved as she saw Hitome turn her head and mouth the words, "You're so dead!"

"Angel do you maybe want to get some lunch wiith me?" Raiya quickly stepped in front of Angel and smiled happily.

"Raiya, I have to go see Mr. Hokage." Angel wasn't lying but in all truth she didn't see Raiya in the way that he saw her.

"Angel you know my Dad prefers if you call him Sasuke or Uncle Sasuke and as for you. Well you're coming with me Raiya, I want lunch and if Zuko heard that you left me penniless and starving he would kick your ass." Kairi smiled evilly, Raiya feared Zuko. He always said it was something about his eyes, not his power level.

"Hmmm fine, bye Angel maybe next time alright?" He smiled and hugged her.

Angel stood there and watched as her two friends walked off, their conversation could still be heard but Angel ignored it. All that was said was Raiya complaining that Sasu didn't deserve her feelings and that she was free game because he didn't like her like that.

"I really need a mission." Angel smiled sadly, she was alone again.

**xXx**

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEND THAT BLACK HAIRED BITCH?" Sasu yelled at his father, he had just returned from his A-rank mission gone wrong.

"Hn (Because I found out new infromation)" Sasuke saw his son's face go red with anger.

"Don't Hn me, we are going to have a proper conversation." Sasu growled as the Brittney smirked in the corner.

"You were assigned to retrieve Kabuto or kill him. I then received information that suggested that Kabuto was not alone but was with an S-ranked criminal as well. You are an excellent ninja but you could not defeat two excellent ninja at the same time. Brittney here is applying for ANBU this little mission just got her the position. She's extremely talented just like her father I hear." Sasuke smirked as his on calmed down considerably.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I didn't want to save your ass either. Working with you made me sick, pretty boy." Brittey snickered as both the Hokage and Sasu death glared her.

"Fuck you, as soon as you saw this pretty face you wanted to fuck me on the spot admit it?" Sasu smirked triumphantly.

This was were their arguement had left off when they entered the Hokage's office. Their whole trip back was filled with arguements, the two just couldn't get along. Sasu may have hated her guts but she was hot and therefore he had his new fresh meat but the problem was, she just wasn't reacting to his flirting which pissed him off. She just hated him because he was an Uchiha, she had to admit that he was fucking hot as but still an Uchiha. She had spent only one day in Konoha before being sent on her first mission and from that short time she had heard a little about her sister and Sasu Uchiha which made her quite angry.

"I had the chance to kill Kabuto Dad, but she fucked it up." Sasu ground out as he sent Brittney one of his worst Death glares ever.

"That's in the past, you will have another shot so get over it and hand me your mission report." Sasuke was in no good mood, Sakura had officially kicked him out of there bed until he agreed to send their son on missions with Angel so they could spend more alone time together. He of course blantantly disagreed therefore earning him the couch as his new bed.

"Hokage-saama I was wondering if you could officially give me my new title?" Brittney stepped forward and pushed Sasu out of the road.

"Once a Jounin under the control of the Kazekage and now a Jounin of Konoha, I Sasuke Uchiha Hokage of Konoha allow you to become a ANBU black Op's member. Your new title is ANBU black Ops member Brittney Hatake." Sasuke spoke fluently, Sasu's eye's widened in shock then the sound of the door opening made him look at another shocked and teary person

"Brittney who?" A tear fell down Angel's pale cheek as she stared into the eyes of one Brittney Hatake.

**xXx**

**Done :) I hope you guys liked it, I even had some secret hints to future issues but I wonder if anybody picked up on them . :P**

**REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**I hope to update again on Thursday so HAVE AN AWSUM WEEKEND!!!!**

**XOXOXO BRITTY LOVAGE**


	4. Daddy's little Angel

**I'm so amazing because I am updating a day early yes I am that nice lol..... Some people may be abit confused about the sister thing between Angel and Brittney well I did mention it n the chapter names Zuko no Sabaku and also the last chapter of Mist of enlightenment. It was a future twist that is now starting I'm sorry I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Kakashi did know he had another daughter but their mother never came to visit and disappeared off the map of the earth...**

**Cherry-girl101 dw about joining late I only joined to right but i had been readinf for a few months prior lol... Thanks for all the nice comments about Mist of enlightenment and of course the sequel... Lol kill Karin with that pitchfork.. I hate her character soooo much she should just die.... Hope your story goes welll and keep reviewin :)**

**Becka-chan :) hahaha facebook buddy lol... Hmmm I have decided since u r a dedicated fan lol then you shall of course become a character that I have yet to add... Heheh welcome to the evil pack lol..... Oh yer are you better?? I forgot to ask... Although I wish i was sick cuz i dont feel like going to skwl for QCS training... Its a bunch of shit oh well...**

**Innocent Blusher Lol easter break is ur spring break.... In a few months it'll b winter here which is awsum cuz thats wen i have my bday :) ... Hahah yer I no that was a shocker but that was the point of the suprise lol... I like suprises.... I hope you enjoyed it....**

**Gaaraslvr77 thanks for pointing that out, sometimes I blank when it comes to words that sound the same lol... Dw about bein confused I did mention it along time ago, in chapter Zuko No Sabaku... As a future plot twist... Kakashi did know about her because well they grew up with him and the mother for 7 years until the mission ended... They went their seperate ways and took a daughter each and decided that they would visit but she never did and soon enough she had completey disappeared... he never knew what happened to his other daughter.... I hope that helps you with that;.... And thanks for the cookie lol...**

**I do not own Naruto I wish i did but unfortunately no lol...**

**xXx**

"I had the chance to kill Kabuto Dad, but she fucked it up." Sasu ground out as he sent Brittney one of his worst Death glares ever.

"That's in the past, you will have another shot so get over it and hand me your mission report." Sasuke was in no good mood, Sakura had officially kicked him out of there bed until he agreed to send their son on missions with Angel so they could spend more alone time together. He of course blantantly disagreed therefore earning him the couch as his new bed.

"Hokage-saama I was wondering if you could officially give me my new title?" Brittney stepped forward and pushed Sasu out of the road.

"Once a Jounin under the control of the Kazekage and now a Jounin of Konoha, I Sasuke Uchiha Hokage of Konoha allow you to become a ANBU black Op's member. Your new title is ANBU black Ops member Brittney Hatake." Sasuke spoke fluently, Sasu's eye's widened in shock then the sound of the door opening made him look at another shocked and teary person

"Brittney who?" A tear fell down Angel's pale cheek as she stared into the eyes of one Brittney Hatake.

**xXx**

**Daddy's little Angel**

"Hn (Didn't see that one coming.)" Sasu ended the long period of dead silence, which immediately earned himself a glare from Angel who was obviously not in the mood.

"That's not my sister's name it's...." Angel was rudely cut off by her sister.

"Don't you dare say my old name, that is the past and I will not live by that name." Brittney spat and stomped her foot.

"Fuck you!!!" Angel suddenly screamed as tears fell down her cheeks, as soon as she looked into the girls eyes she saw her father.

Sasu and Sasuke's heads whipped around and stared at the girl as she ran out of the room.

_'Did she just say that, she's never sworn before.' Sasu thought._

"Ha never thought I'd see the day when Daddy's little Angel would swear, always the perfectionist." Brittney muttered as she turned to face the Hokage.

"So you do remember a few things from your childhood then?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Of course I do, everything that happened to me back then made me who I am today. I wouldn't be the amazing ninja I am." She grinned at the thought of the day she met her senei's.

"An ego the size of Sasu's I see." Sasuke smirked, the girl instantly turned sour.

She didn't understand how she had become slightly friendly towards these Uchiha's, they were her enemies even if they didn't know it yet. She needed to speak with Renee (New character, more info will come up in later chapters) urgently, mainly because she had completed the first part of the mission.

"Oh please I think my ego is enough for the whole of Konoha, nobody has a bigger ego than mine. I mean I am extremely talented but Angel is a close second." He smirked as something changed in Brittney's eyes, it was like she had blacked out.

_flash back_

_"Where's daddy's little Angel?" Kakashi grinned through his mask as he waited for both daughters to attack him. _

_They were at the young age of 6 and were both full of smiles however they were polar opposites in every way. How they were twins he didn't know but they were both his for sure._

_"RAWR!!!" A little girl jumped out from a nearby bush and went to tackle Kakashi's legs._

_With one movement he was out of the road, all that was seen was a black blur go flying to the ground and landing on her arse. Kakashi chuckled lightly and looked at the girl, she definatly needed to work on her stealth. Just as he turned around there stood a smily gapped toothed, white haired girl. She was holding and orange book and waved it around in front oh her. Kakashi patted his pockets and soon realized that indeed the book she was holding was his, how she attained it while he was looking at his other daughter shocked him._

_"Very good Angel, you'll make an amazing ninja. Now give Daddy back his book, it's very important." Kakashi patted the girls head and took the book back._

_"That's a bad book Daddy, i don't think it is vewy suitable." she smiled then turned to her sister who was picking herself off the ground and glaring at her._

_"Daddy, what about me?" The Dark haired girl dusted her clothes and walked closer._

_"Now Arlie, you need to be quieter and use situations to your advantage. Mayby Angel could teach you, she is very talented." He smiled then began to walk back inside._

_Angel was overwhelmed with joy, she began jumping up and down at the appraisal she received._

_"Why does he like you more" Arlie snarled._

_"Because I'm Daddy's little Angel and your just Arlie." She smiled again._

_"Just Arlie, how I hate my name." She spat and kicked a rock harshly, sending it flying._

_"Number 1" Angel bounced off claiming to be the best Ninja around._

_End flash back._

"Stop day dreaming, my Dad said you have a mission." Sasuke tapped her arm repeatedly.

She hated remembering that day in her life, it was the day that started her hate towards her sister for being so damn good, her mother for naming her Arlie and then there was her father who had picked her sister before her.

"I'll take the scroll and leave, thank-you Hokage-saama." Brittney snatched the scroll away and disappeared.

**BANG**

"I JUST SAW ANGEL RUN OFF CRYING! WHY WERE YOU NOT CHASING AFTER HER?" Sakura's face was flushed and red from anger, Sasuke new that face well and grimaced at the thought of her wrath on poor Sasu.

"Your in so much trouble." Kairi side stepped her mother and stood next to her brother, smirking all the way.

"Hn (When she's like that she avoids all contact with me so it's not my fault)." Sasuke looked out the window and waited for her reaction.

"THAT'S NOT HOW LOVERS ARE MEANT TO SUPPORT EACHOTHER!!" She shook her fists in his face angerily.

"Mum for the last time, we are not lovers and never will be. She's my friend and would never see me in that way so SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Sasuke yelled the last part and immediately regretted it.

"Wait so you do have some sort of feelings for her?" Kairi interjected and stared at her brother.

Sakura's face smiled brightly and squealed in a high pitch voice.

"Maybe, I don't know. We haven't really talked lately and I really don't want to talk about this stuff with my mum so can I go now." He whined and hoped for some sort of sympathy.

"Ok and I need you to take Kairi shopping for new supplies. Here's the list and have fun, I need to have a 'word' to my dearing husband." Sakura had a sparkle in her eyes as she shoved the list into his hands and pushed the twins out of the door then locking it.

"Your officially off the couch." She smirked and jumped onto his lap.

"Because your son might have feelings for his best friend?" He lifted and eye brow questioningly at her.

"Yep, basically." She kissed him passiontely and started to fiddle with his pants.

"Your very weird and horny by the way your trying to get my pants down." He smirked as she punched him lightly.

**CRACK! BANG!**

The door that was once looked was now on the ground with Raiya half out of it, lying on top.

"RAIYA UZUMAKI EXPLANATION NOW!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped from Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke was extremely annoyed, although he felt sorry for the boy. He had turned out just like his father and Sakura had no sympathy for punishing him when he interupted their private moments.

**xXx**

**TADA!!!! There is your update and I hope it explained a few things for every one... :P**

**REVIEWS**

**XOXO BRITTY LOVAGE**


	5. Nanako Renee and a jealous Sasu

**EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes i am writing a special easter chapter just for everyone.... i may even chuck in a little bunny into the story lol......**

**hahaa hey innocent blusher... my bdays june 30th which is in the middle of winter in australia.... and im glad u liked Sasu's little maybe he does lyk angel moment lol....**

**hahahh Becka-chan talk to u on facebook lol...... i heard about ur new computer luky u..... mmmmm easter eggs for me lol.,....**

**Anyways i dnt own Naruto bt i am a little worried about the final battle between sasuke and Naruto.... its goin to be a sad fyte i think...**

**xXx**

"Your very weird and horny by the way your trying to get my pants down." He smirked as she punched him lightly.

**CRACK! BANG!**

The door that was once looked was now on the ground with Raiya half out of it, lying on top.

"RAIYA UZUMAKI EXPLANATION NOW!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped from Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke was extremely annoyed, although he felt sorry for the boy. He had turned out just like his father and Sakura had no sympathy for punishing him when he interupted their private moments.

**xXx**

**Nanako Renee and A jealous Sasu!**

On the swing under a tree sat Angel hatake, she had been crying for roughly half an hour and still wans't feeling any better. She had hoped that Sasu wouldn't come and try comfort her, in all truth she just didn't want to be comforted she just wanted to cry.

"HEY ANGEL!!!" Raiya Uzumaki, with a black eye, ran up to her.

She quickly wiped her eyes in an attempt to cover her tears, luckily for her Raiya was as clueless as his late father and didn't notice a thing.

"Raiya, what happened to your eye?" She grabbed his collar and brought his face right next to hers so she could examine it properly.

"Well you see, I may have accidently got caught spying on a couple." He nervously twitched at the closeness between himself and Angel.

She immediately giggled, she knew straight away that it was Sakura and Sasuke that he had been spying on.

"You should laugh more, I like your laugh." Raiya smiled a true smile and immediately blushed.

As soon as he had said it, Angel drew back. Kairi had been hinting that Raiya liked her but she never believed her until now, so Naruto's spawn had feelings for her.

"Thank-you for making me laugh Raiya that was very sweet of you." she smiled and gave him a small hug of appreciation, she had just made Raiya's day.

"Hey I saw Sasu and Kairi shopping, he didn't look to happy. You should've seen him he was grumbling about wanting to chidori the next female shop assistant that came up to them. He gave me the evils to, I think he's just jealous of how awesome I am." Raiya smiled brightly and helped Angel to her feet.

"You two are so much alike but so different I really don't understand it." she nudged him lightly.

"Yeah well I got a mission with him tomorrow so we're going to have to play nice." He grumbled, they both hated having missions with one another because it juste ended up being a contest and then Raiya would royally screw up then out of nowhere Sasu would save the mission.

"So both of you guys are going to be away and I'm going to be left alone." She pouted, he immediately felt guilty.

"Hey you wanna come with me, I'm going to Dad's and Uncle Kakashi's graves. I havent been in so long and I thought maybe you'd like to join me?" He asked nervously, he had inherited some of his mothers nerves and shyness towards certain girls.

"Of course, lead the way." She chimed, seeing her fathers grave would be the perfect way to get her feelings about her sister out of the way.

"Angel, Dobe." Sasu strolled from the road in their direction.

"Teme, we're a little busy to talk now. Angel and I are going to our fathers graves, you know you wouldn't really understand." Raiya said smugly, judging the way that Sasu was looking at Angel he knew he had competition.

Raiya was determind that this would be the one competition he would win over Sasu, he simply wanted Angel more.

"I want to talk to Angel, it's important." Sasu merely stated and looked into Angels eyes, he could see the uncertainty.

"I'm busy Sasu, maybe later. Come on Raiya,I want to get there before sunset." Angel grabbed Raiya's hand and began to drag him away.

Sasu couldn't believe it, Angel had just blown him off for Raiya Uzumaki.

"You are whipped!" A sly voice sounded from nearby.

Sasu turned around knowing fully who it was.

"Zuko, you're back early. I thought if anything you'd be chasing my sister around like a lost sheep." Sasu smirked as Zuko's jaw visibly tensed.

"Oh you know I was planning on shagging my beautiful girlfriend later tonight, you on the other hand, will be sleeping alone while your precious little Angel is getting down and dirty with Uzumaki." That had done it, Sasu leered for Zuko's face.

**pop**

A light blue blur appeared in front of Sasu.

"Violence when not on a mission or training is un-called for." The young female gently pushed Sasu away from Zuko.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasu growled angrily.

"Renee and that's all you need to know. I apologize for master Zuko he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut." She glanced back at the smug boy.

"Renee come on I want to go and see Kairi." He called his bodyguard over.

Gaara made sure Zuko took another ninja with him on his trips, Renee was an outstanding ninja and was highly qualified.

"You do not need my assistance any more Zuko, go find your girlfriend by yourself. Young Uchiha, you should go and find a training ground to let off some steam." She spoke calmy, both Zuko and Sasu disappeared leaving her alone.

Her hair fell to her waiste, it was incredibly long and shiny. She had a navy chunk in her fringe, the rest of her hair was layed perfectly. Her uniform complimented her curves, her calm vibe flowed around her.

"Nanako Renee, I see the next phase of the plan has started." Brittney jumped down, she had just completed her forst ANBU mission with ease.

"Brittney, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I would ask how you've been but I already know the answer and it's going to get worse Junichi (means obedient one and he is the character formally known as Dickes out on my facebook pics.) has more orders involving you getting friendly with Sasu Uchiha. I mean at least you know he'' be good in bed right?" She laughed half heartedly.

"You serious, I have to touch him. For the team I guess, how has Kabuto sensei? I know he's fallen ill but I havent heard anymore news on it." Brittney sighed and walked up to her friend.

"He's expected to die in a few days, Junichi isn't taking it very well. He wants to move the mission faster, but that's impossible if we want everything perfect. The organization has had everything done perfectly from killing the nine tails to recruiting both you and I, now we have to make sure everthing goes smoothly. You know we can't upset Junichi." Nanako sighed at the though of punishment for spoiling his plans.

"I know, we have to carry on Lord Orochimaru's dreams to achieve the perfect world. I'm so sick of hearing about Orichimaru, I just want my revenge then be done with it and Junichi is the only one capable of helping me. You and me against the world right Nanako?" She smiled at that line.

"Yeah since we were 6 years old, you me and the sound of sand. I can't believe we pulled off betraying the sand and leaf, we're to good." She laughed and patted her friends shoulder.

"Hhhahah yeah I know, you better get back to babysitting while I go flirt with the Uchiha." She sighed then waved her fried off.

"Yeah ok bye Britt." Nanako Renee smiled and gave her friend a hug.

**xXx**

**Another little hint towards the organization lol.... Hope you guys liked it**

**REVIEW**

**XOXXO BRITTY LOVAGE**


	6. Naughty Dreams Equals Blushes

**Wow a big week of football in Australia... I know you AMerican fans dont no about my football cuz you guys are NFL people... whereas im a NRL gurl.... (National Rugby League)... Sum big hits and injuries, yep great entertainment... lol... accept my teams lost alot of our starting players... *sighs***

**Becka-chan i love the last name FUJIWARA so that shall be her last name.... Yeah she's finally got a full name now... lol... meh adhd is the shiznit lol so much fun bein us...**

**Innocent Blusher i can't believe your comp went down wit a virus that sux so much. but at least your back to commentin lol such a depressin review lol but lukily everytins better now i hope.... i hope your stomach flu is gone by now... Anyways i hope this fluffy chapter cheers you up.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nanako Renee: OMFG I gt a full name now, *thrusts fist in air***

**Brittney: Big deal**

**Nanako Renee: Well I know sumtyn dat is a big deal, I know how the story ends *Heheh*. Personally I think its sad.**

**Me: WHAT? How do you know?**

**Nanako Renee: Oh well I'm smart and a figment of your imagination so yeah. *Smiles brightly***

**Me: God damn evil characters**

**Brittney: You no you love us**

**Me: Thats tru, but no one else does. *laughs then runs away***

**Nanako Renee: God damn her super speed, do the disclaimer Brittney.**

**Brittney: xXBrittyBabeXx does not own Naruto but does ow this story so bakc off. *Evil glares.***

**xXx**

You serious, I have to touch him. For the team I guess, how has Kabuto sensei? I know he's fallen ill but I havent heard anymore news on it." Brittney sighed and walked up to her friend.

"He's expected to die in a few days, Junichi isn't taking it very well. He wants to move the mission faster, but that's impossible if we want everything perfect. The organization has had everything done perfectly from killing the nine tails to recruiting both you and I, now we have to make sure everthing goes smoothly. You know we can't upset Junichi." Nanako sighed at the though of punishment for spoiling his plans.

"I know, we have to carry on Lord Orochimaru's dreams to achieve the perfect world. I'm so sick of hearing about Orichimaru, I just want my revenge then be done with it and Junichi is the only one capable of helping me. You and me against the world right Nanako?" She smiled at that line.

"Yeah since we were 6 years old, you me and the sound of sand. I can't believe we pulled off betraying the sand and leaf, we're to good." She laughed and patted her friends shoulder.

"Hhhahah yeah I know, you better get back to babysitting while I go flirt with the Uchiha." She sighed then waved her fried off.

"Yeah ok bye Britt." Nanako Renee smiled and gave her friend a hug.

**xXx**

**Naughty Dreams equals blushes**

It was roughly seven O'clock that very same night, after Angel and Raiya had visited the graves Raiya walked Angel to the newly founded Uchiha mansion. It was prestigious, no other famil could beat it, the Hyuga's were close though. After the death of Naruto and Kakashi Angel moved in with the Uchiha's seeing as there was no place to go, Raiya on the other hand would regularly spend nights at the Uchiha's of course still staying close to his mother and sister but what he needed was a father figure to help him. Sasu and Raiya's relaionship turned out to be just like Naruto's and Sasuke's however was not as tense.

"Staying for dinner Dobe?" Sasu rounded the corner to the dining area to see his usual spot taken by Raiya, which was next to Angel.

"Yep, but not the night. You no I want a good sleep for the mission tomorrow." He glared at Sasu suspiciously.

"Oh you mean the mission you'll screw up." Sasu smirked as Angel sighed, it was always the same with these boys.

"Sasu stop bothering Raiya, you're embarrassing yourself in front of Angel." Sakura walked into the room holding a tray of well prepared food.

"Hn (Just being friendly)" He sniggered knowing Angel understood him, she giggled at his remark.

Both Sakura and Raiya looked at her oddly, they had no clue how this girl learned the Uchiha's secret language but she had.

"When's Dad getting home?" Sasu asked as he sat into Kairi's usual seat.

"You know, the usual but tonight is a special night so I'd really prefer no interptions tonight." She said as she looked at Raiya.

"Special night?" Raiya asked.

"Wedding anniversary, which means Mumma's getting some tonight. So I don't want any interuptions." She glared at Raiya, moments later Itachi and Kakashi Jnr entered the room and sat next to their older brother.

"Hn (Mum and Dad are going to be having fun tonight, no disturbing them understand.)" Both younger Uchiha's nodded their heads in unison signalling that they understood exactly what Sasu was saying.

"Where's Kairi?" Sakura asked politely whilst eating.

"I'm guessing she's on a date with her precious Zuko, he came back today." Sasu grumbled, he truly did not like Zuko.

"Excuse me, I'm going for a shower." Angel politely excused herself, Raiya nodded and took this as his chance to leave.

Both younger Uchiha's were to focused on their own conversation to really pay attention of their surroundings, Kakashi Jnr accidently took this to his perving advantage. There were many bathrooms in the Uchiha mansion, it was a truly large house. Sasuke and Sakura's main bedroom was situated on the opposite side of the house to her childrens, Sakura turned out to be quite a screamer unfortunately for her children and Angel.

"I'm going to wash up, I'm all dirt from training." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, but Sakura was to busy talking to Sasu to get any response.

It wasn't long until a deafening scream erupted throught the Uchiha mansion.

"KAKASHI JNR UCHIHA YOU PERVERT!!!" Came the next screams as their loud running movements could be heard.

"It was an accident for once I swear!! Don't kill me I'm to young to die. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you've got really great tits for a skinny person." As soon as he said it he knew he was a dead man until he heard a snigger.

Both Angel who was now currently wrapped in a short towel and Kakashi looked over to the door where both a wide eyed Sasu and Sakura stood. Angel was flying her hands around trying to get Sasu's attention off her body but was failing miserably, he was transfixed on her perfect curves and the way her breasts were slightly pushed up due to the tight towel. Sakura sighed and left her sons to be punished by the teenager who was clearly angry.

"Sasu help me!" Kakashi yelled at his older brother, who still stared without a care in the world.

"You shut up! I can't believe you just walked in on me having a shower, I told you guys where I was going." She flung her hands around in anger, Sasu didn't mind this action at all in fact it made his pants seem alot tighter.

At ths feeling he was finally taken back to reality, if she saw this he would die. He wasn't a shy person about his physical person but it would just create more akwardness between himself and Angel.

"Uh um... Kakashi follow, Angel calm down he won't do it again." Sasu had already turned from her view and Kakashi walked beside him.

"It's to late anyway, he saw EVERYTHING!" she tried to explain but this only sent even more images of her glorious naked body into his head.

"I'm going to bed soon, I'll head to the shower now." Sasu continued to walk and Kakashi followed.

"But it's not late yet." she sighed as she was left standing alone, in fact int those brief moments she had forgotten that she was only wraped in a towel.

_Back with Sasu and Kakashi Jnr_

"Hey senior, you juniors extremely happy." Kakashi laughed and nudged Sasu as he walked past him and headed towards his bedroom.

"What?" Sasu asked but then soon realized the meaning, he was as hard as a rock.

"I suggest a cold shower." Kakashi laughed even more and ran away down the hall.

"He knows to much for his age." Sasu mumbled as he headed to the shower that was once occupied by Angel.

It wasn't long before all Uchiha's and Angel were in bed, accept of course Sakura and Sasuke who were at that moment shaking half the house with passion and lust. Kairi was the only one not home, Zuko and herself were also sharing something special but it wasn't sex. She was still a virgin and wanted to wait just a little bit longer before taking the ultimate step.

_xXx_

_"Sasu, come over here. I've got something for you, you'll like it." a sweet familiar voice as Sasu slowly rose from his bed._

_He followed the calling of the women, he couldn't stop himself she was drawing him to her._

_"Where are you? Who are you?" He called into the darkness._

_"You know who I am, it's me silly. I'm just in my room, hurry I won't wait forever Sasu." The girl giggled as he neared the room, it was so familiar to him._

_He slowly pushed the door open, it was decorated in a light blue that blended well with the black silky sheets of the double bed. That's when he saw her lying on the bed, he couldn't see her face bu her body was as clear as day. A tight Black lace push up brah with a beautiful light blue bow between her perky breasts, her slender long legs that were so creamy he would lick them without hesitation. She was lying gracefully on top of the silky black sheets, she was so beautiful and he hadn't even seen her face yet._

_"Aren't you going to join me Sasu? Isn't that what you want?" She purred, she slid one of her hands down her flat stomach and onto the bed and patted it._

_He slowly moved to the female, his arousal was clearly evident. He was suddenly jolted forward onto the bed as the female crashed her warm lips upon his, he had never felt these type of lips before. The feeling inside of him was completely different from any other women before, how she achieved this feeling was the uncertain question. She had enitiated the kiss but he soon took control, his tongue entered her agaped mouth and began to massage her mouth. The moment she moaned and sucked his tongue he lost all control, his hands became desperate as they felt every perfect curve on her body. The woman slipped her hand into his spiky hair and slightly gave it a pull earning a moan as a response. Her other hand slid up his shirt feeling every pulsing muscle on his Abdomen, she soon sent her hand to fiddle with his elastic waist line. She gave it a quick snap, as he in return unhooked her bra to present to natural and blump breats that were perfect size in his books. Without even breaking contact between the lips she had managed to get rid of his loose fitting top leaving him shirtless, his beaitufully pale skin matched his physical strength. He could feel her plump breasts rubbing between his body, he had to feel them, taste them. He hadn't even looked at the girls face yet but he didn't care he parted from her lips and immediately began to suckle on her hardened nipple. The moans she was letting off egged him on, it was like music to his ears her pleasure was beautiful. He hard length was becoming painful and aching to be released, he quickly discarded his pants and black boxers to show his true glory. Sasu uchiha's proud member stood ready for adventure, ready to plunder the treasure in front of him. He could feel her wetness through her panties and her moans were becoming more rapid, he slipped his fingers underneath her panties and at the entrance of her heated core. With one quick motion he plunged his fingers inside of her as he continued to kiss the mysterious beauty. She gasped as he pulled his fingers in and out of her wetness, she needed release as bad as he did. he knew she was ready for him, he slid her panties down and set himself at her entrance ready to claim her as his own. _

_"Sasu Kai Uchiha, please fuck me!" the girl called out in eagerness, she was beyond ready._

_His eyes widened there was only a select few that new his full name he jolted to look up at her face, the room suddenly became illuminated and revealed two stunning blue eyes._

_"Angel?"_

Sasu shot upright in his bed, sweating profusely. He could feel the aching of his hard length once again, he had not relieved himself from earlier the cold shower sent it away but there was no escaping it this time he seriously needed to release his aching cock before he got blue balls. He quickly walked to the nearest shower giving a quick glance at Angel's room as he walked past it, he knew that damn room was familiar.

He entered the shower and turned the hot water on, hot droplets flew off his muscular torso and steam surrounded him. His hardened length was still the same, he slowly gripped and began to pump slowly at first and began building up pace. He moaned as his motions became frantic he could feel release coming, that is until he noticed the steam leaving the room. He looked to his side where the door was meant to be closed but instead occupied by a once sleepy girl, the glass surrounding the shower was no longer foggy and revealed all to the girl who stared in complete shock. Heat immediately began to form between her thighs, she was so unexperienced that even this was making her wet. the sight of his naked body in all its glory, hot water and steam making every muscle glisten and then there was his amazing cock which rivalled even his fathers of course he didn't know that. His hand still firmly gripping it, he knew that he didn't need release anymore. Angel immediately knew what he had been doing prior to stumbling dazily into the bathroom to use the toilet.

"I...I just.... I just needed to use the.... the toilet." She squeaked out as she through her hands over her eyes and tried to run out of the room, unfortuanely running into the door and whacking her head.

Sasu grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he slepted out of the shower and saw her ricoshey off the wall. He grabbed her wrist to stop her but unfortunately but to much force into pulling her towards him, she spun around to face him and hurdled straight into him sending them both flying to the ground. He heard her squeak however he grunted as he hit the tiles, he immediately felt the impact had seperated his towel the only thing covering his maked body was Angel. her eyes slowly opened in shock as she could feel every little curve of definaition on his body, then suddenly she felt something hard against her thighs. She couldn't understand what it was, she moved uncomforable when suddenly Sasu moaned.

"Please don't move like that." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god Sasu." She squeaked as her cheeks became inflamed, her face was even redder then Hinata's the first time Naruto saw her naked.

**xXx**

**:P FLUFF I love fluff.. I hope you guys get horny on this stuff lol JOKES!!!! I felt the need for some good ole fashion Fluff lol...**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Xoxoxox BRITTY LOVAGE**


	7. No Fucking Way

**I will update my next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews peeps... :) I so want a PS3 I wanna play final Fantasy7... y bcuz Cloud is SXC!!!!!! lol.... mmm so many anime to watch... once i buy the whole first season of Code Geass I'll b good for a whole 3 days then i'll b desperate for more anime.. damnit i need more anime... lol :)**

**Hey Innocent blusher.. Lol I loved the FLuff as well and theres more in this chapter that will b unexpected bt will set up for future issues lol... hmmm I dont tink I've gt much evil stuff in this chapter bt meh the more fluff the better.... actually theres a lemon in the next chapter... and the people invlolved will b suprisin... :P Well I gt sum one on one tym wit my cruch wile walkin round town at 3 in the mornin on my break lol... yer he wanted to hook up bt he has a gf so i was lyk nup i aint no slut soz... bt i gt a few kiss on the cheek lol... he was a sweet drunk lol... **

**cowgirl137 Kairi, Sasu, Angel, Raiya and Ookami are all 16 atm lol... theyve all grown up...**

**No probs about the facebook Beck-chan I usuully neva talk much either unless its important or im beyond bored lol.... mmmm Im really interested in Code Geass atm Sazaku is sooo sxc... n get this in the english version he is voiced by the same person as... wait for it...... SASUKE!!!!!! I was lyk omg fav character in this show lol.... I really wanna play final fantasy :( oh well **

**I do not own naruto no matter how much I wish i was...**

**xXx**

He entered the shower and turned the hot water on, hot droplets flew off his muscular torso and steam surrounded him. His hardened length was still the same, he slowly gripped and began to pump slowly at first and began building up pace. He moaned as his motions became frantic he could feel release coming, that is until he noticed the steam leaving the room. He looked to his side where the door was meant to be closed but instead occupied by a once sleepy girl, the glass surrounding the shower was no longer foggy and revealed all to the girl who stared in complete shock. Heat immediately began to form between her thighs, she was so unexperienced that even this was making her wet. the sight of his naked body in all its glory, hot water and steam making every muscle glisten and then there was his amazing cock which rivalled even his fathers of course he didn't know that. His hand still firmly gripping it, he knew that he didn't need release anymore. Angel immediately knew what he had been doing prior to stumbling dazily into the bathroom to use the toilet.

"I...I just.... I just needed to use the.... the toilet." She squeaked out as she through her hands over her eyes and tried to run out of the room, unfortuanely running into the door and whacking her head.

Sasu grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he slepted out of the shower and saw her ricoshey off the wall. He grabbed her wrist to stop her but unfortunately but to much force into pulling her towards him, she spun around to face him and hurdled straight into him sending them both flying to the ground. He heard her squeak however he grunted as he hit the tiles, he immediately felt the impact had seperated his towel the only thing covering his maked body was Angel. her eyes slowly opened in shock as she could feel every little curve of definaition on his body, then suddenly she felt something hard against her thighs. She couldn't understand what it was, she moved uncomforable when suddenly Sasu moaned.

"Please don't move like that." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god Sasu." She squeaked as her cheeks became inflamed, her face was even redder then Hinata's the first time Naruto saw her naked.

**xXx**

**No Fucking Way**

"Well this is akward." Sasu sighed as he looked at a very flushed Angel.

Her hands were palmed against his bare, wet chest. She could feel every musle as he breathed, she so very much wanted to feel his abs but new that would be foolish. Sasu on the other hand had both hands attached to her hips and was slightly rubbing his thumbs against her bare skin. Her baby blue singlet hadrisen on impact giving him perfect access to her soft skin, her tiny shorts weren't helping either. He could feel her creamy legs against his hardened member and he loved every moment, she hadn't even noticed his hands rubbing against her soft lower back. She just stared at him, her eyes still widened from shock she was frozen in place.

"Angel calm down I'm not going to bite." He attempted to calm her down.

"Maybe you won't but that 'thing' I'm not so sure about, have you seen it? It's HUGE!" she gasped as she remembered his hardened cock just before she ran into a wall, she suddenly hear a light chuckle.

Sasu never laughed but when she heard a genuine Sasu chuckle she knew it was equal to a normal laugh out loud laugh from Raiya.

"As strange was what you just said is, i'll take it was a compliment." he smirked as she tilted her head to the side and blushed.

"Are we friends again?" She asker nervously.

"We haven't talked properly in awhile but you know we'll always be friends Angel." He retorted, she just smiled.

"I'm sorry about ditching you for Raiya, I was angry and he lightens the mood. I can escape from my problems when I talk to him, I'm sorry." She apologized, instantly looking away from him.

"Hn (I'm over it, but I'm still better)." He smirked.

Both he and Angel had completely forgotten about their current situation and position, the more they talked the more comfortable they got. Sasu's hands had become more adventurous, they would glide up and down her sides and occasionally slip under the elastic of her pants. He wanted to kiss her as she began to ramble about how things used to be, he just stared at her lips and remembered the dream. Would they be as soft? How would she taste? How he wanted to find out, in fact he had planned on finding out.

"Remember when my Dad taught Kakashi jnr to say make out paradise." She was suddenly cut off by Sasu, he had gently squeezed her left arse cheek.

"Angel?" It was a simple question, he leaned towards her. There noses brushed each other, she didn't move so he gently brushed lips. No rejection yet, this was his moment to kiss her properly.

"SASU GET YOUR NAKED ASS OFF THE BATHROOM FLOOR!!!" Kairi screamed as she was about to enter the bathroom.

Angel immediately squeaked and realized what was happening and the fact that she was indeed still lying on a very naked Sasu. Kairi was angered, Sasu was going to make Angel another conquest on the floor of their bathroom. Sasu was extremely frustrated, he had wanted to kiss her since they were fourteen and he had finally got his chance. He quickly grabbed the sides of his towel and pulled them together underneath Angel, now preventing the feeling of her skin against his. Angel immediately jumped up now that she knew she wouldn't see any more of Sasu, she ran to her bedroom speechless and shocked.

"Way to fuck things up brother." Kairi spat at Sasu, she was furious with him.

"Fuck you Kairi, go back to your fucking boyfriend." He ground out as he stood up and tigtened his towel securally.

"She"s your best friend, a virgin. Fucking her on the bathroom floor, what a great first time. That would've been so fucking magical, she's not one of your whores Sasu. She has feelings and she's going through a rough time at the moment, why would you try to use her like that?" She asked at him as she wjacked his bare chest.

"I wasn't going to use her, and we weren't going to have sex. I just wanted to kiss her is that so fucking wrong, I need to know if I do have feelings for her and not just lust. You fucked it up and now she's going to avoid me. " He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Mum may believe that you can actually have true feelings for her but I don't believe that bullshit and neither does she. She knows who you are and all your conquests, we know you go after girls for one thing." Kairi chucked the closest item she could find at his head.

"For your information I haven't had sex in three months and for a reason, I'm sick of just sleeping around I want what Mum and Dad have. Angel's the only one that makes me feel different compared to any other girl." He spoke truthfully and pushed past her, he had never opened up about his sex or love life before and it was hard for him but he needed her to know and tell Angel that he wasn't going to use her.

"Well grow a pair and tell her how you feel Sasu." She yelled down the hall, but he had already disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door off.

Her room was down the hall in the opposite direction across from Angels, she almost went to check up on Angel but knew how the teenager would be feeling. She stood in front of her door but turned slightly and looked at Angels door, she could hear a slight whimper and a few sobs.

By morning Sasu had left for his early mission and Angel was well very un-Angel like. Sakura just frowned and instantly knew this was a Its-Sasu's-fault problem, Sasu and her were going to have some serious words when he came home. Sasuke was happy which wasn't strange, it was easy to tell if he had got some or not but by the mood he was in it seemed like he had got some many times that night.

"Kairi, do you want to bring Angel with us today." Zuko asked when he saw the sympathetic looks his girlfriend was giving the girl.

"Yes please, she's going to be pretty doom and gloom today. I don't think Raiya could even make her laugh with the mood she's in. It's going to be worse when Sasu gets home this afternoon." She sighed.

"He did something really bad this time I guess?" It was't a question, more a statement from Zuko.

"Angel you're coming with me and Zuko, we're going to have fun whether you like it or not." She instantly grabbed the girls arm and dragged her out side.

The day had been uneventful and truly horrid in Angel's view, she could see people staring at her. Mentioning her sisters name and how she truly resembled her mother and looked very fit and beautiful. Then there were the comments like "Isn't that Sasu Uchiha's girlfriend." or "I wish Sasu would look at me like he looks at her." She hated everybody in those few seconds, she hated being a third wheel and she hated Sasu Uchiha the most. She wanted to talk to Raiya badly, she needed to smile and feel normal again and not like some cheap whore.

By the time it was 4 in the afternoon she had finally gotten sick of Kairi and Zuko making out and being all lovey dovey, she was in a fully foul mood and that was when she had heard Raiya.

"Angel, hey!" He shouted out to her and ran over.

"Raiya finally." She grabbed him and hugged him, he blushed and grinned and his rubbed the back of his head in Naruto fashion.

"What's the hug for?" He teased.

"For being you and not Sasu." She laughed and grabbed his arm.

They walked for about half an hour just talking about how the mission went and new he was telling white lies, she knew Sasu and what usually happened on their missions together. It was sudden but Raiya stopped immediately and jumped in front of Angel.

"What are you doing?" She looked confused and tried to peer over his shoulders.

"Nothing lets just go another way." He tried to push her but she just ran around the side of him and came to an immediate stop.

"No fucking way." She gasped as her eyes began to tear up.

There against a tree was Sasu Uchiha and he was making out with the one person who was off limits in Angel's book, Brittney Hatake.

**xXx**

**next chapter will explain Sasu's views on his mission and how he and Brittney got into such a raunchy make out session. then a suprise will happen right at the end that will leave everyone on there seats :P**

**REVIEWS I will update after 5 reviews peeps :)**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	8. Down and Dirty for the Wrong Reasons

**Hey Guys my internet broke i almost cried but today it got fixed WHOOT WHOOT! I was so happy with all the reviews I received it was AMAZING...**

**warning guys theres a lemon in this chapter :P**

**Thanks for the awsum review Cherry-chan.. The personal message was awsum as well lol... Yer skwl and homework is a killer... I have 5 assignments at the moment and 4 of them are orals.... 2 of them have to go over 8 mins... yeah lol not... heheh more then jst fluff in this chapter lol... yeah lemon lol.. Yer i feel soz for angel bt nt after this chapter she jst makes it worse for herself in my opinion bt thats the way i want it lol..**

**Heheh Becka-chan you dont no how much i was already planning that... lol...:P**

**Innocent Blusher congrats on the date lucky you.... Yeah well my crush issue is a lil hmmm... lol they stole my baileys lol meh i dnt mind..... anyways enjoy this lil lemony chap lol and he totally was a sweet drunk lol even sayin how nice and soft my hair was lol... a lil kiss on the cheek to.. and he made me tango with him lol hilarious stuff...**

**hahah cowgirl137 that was a hilarious review made me laugh sooo much...**

**dw izzybell117 I jst finished the Sasu angel conflict for now im now moving onto the Kairi bits lol.. soz it took so long to accomplish bt i made sure i finished this chapter :)**

** anteeto hey welcome to the reviewin group lol.... thanks for the awsum review keep em coming :P**

**GaArA-i-LoVe-YoU (aka my sister) you are a douche**

**BTW I dont own Naruto lol....**

**xXx**

They walked for about half an hour just talking about how the mission went and new he was telling white lies, she knew Sasu and what usually happened on their missions together. It was sudden but Raiya stopped immediately and jumped in front of Angel.

"What are you doing?" She looked confused and tried to peer over his shoulders.

"Nothing lets just go another way." He tried to push her but she just ran around the side of him and came to an immediate stop.

"No fucking way." She gasped as her eyes began to tear up.

There against a tree was Sasu Uchiha and he was making out with the one person who was off limits in Angel's book, Brittney Hatake.

**xXx**

**Down and Dirty for the Wrong Reasons.**

Earlier that day, Sasu's version of unfortunate events.

Sasu had left immediately that morning, he desperately needed to avoid Angel and if possible his nagging mother. However, things didn't go to plan he had forgotten the simple fact that his partner for the mission was Raiya. His face said it all as Raiya's smiling form came into view; he needed an escape but would not get one. He was stuck with one Raiya Uzumaki for the whole day; well that's what Sasuke had told him, only a day and then it would be all over. Well it was the truth but somehow it didn't manage to hide the fact that Raiya's mouth would not shut up, ramen this and ramen that as well as poking fun at Sasu's zero conquests of late. This mission seemed to take longer than a week luckily for Sasu it wasn't, the mission was over in no time but there were some difficulties that were greatly discussed (teasing, ridicule and stupid comments) on the way back to Konoha.

"I think that mission went well." Raiya rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Hn (Dobe)." Sasu grumbled, it had been roughly the worst twenty-four hours of his life.

"I saved your arse Teme, admit it. You totally froze, why what's got your bonds in a knot?" Raiya exclaimed and laughed at his companions misfortunes.

"Fuck you." Sasu spat at him furiously.

"Is this about not telling Angel that you've been accepted into ANBU?" Raiya jumped in front of Sasu, Sasu on the other hand stood shocked.

"How'd you know about that?" Sasu spluttered.

"Oh you know, I heard your Mum talking to your Dad. Angel's going to be crushed don't let him into ANBU, if they don't get together because of this then I'll have you castrated Sasuke Uchiha." Raiya mimicked Sakura's voice perfectly as well as adding in his own actions.

"Nosy lil prick." Sasu pushed past and continued walking, hands in pocket.

"Well now that you're in ANBU I'll finally get my chance with Angel and I'll leave you in the dust." Raiya ran in front of Sasu leaving him literally in the dust.

**xXx**

**Back in Konoha**

It was there usual spot, under the fifth tree from the pond in the middle of the old park. Brittney and Renee had decided on this spot before the missions beginning and now as time went on the plan was working effectively. Both stood firmly and gave the nod signalling that the area was in fact clean.

"More specific orders and a little present for Kabuto-sensei." Renee pulled out the package from her back holster.

"Finally, how is Kabuto-sensei doing? Is he even alive anymore?" Brittney grabbed the package and opened it to see a piece of parchment as well as eight small vials.

The note simply read:

_Girls,_

_Time to act; the four blue vials induce a fantasy like world to the drinker. You are each to use these vials to mess with both the young Uchiha's minds. The four red vials will simply make the memory into a dream that never actually occurred in reality. The great sensei who created such magic has met the reaper; I repeat the sensei has met the reaper._

_Have Fun._

"So he's dead and we get his last dying wishes, have fun. Sounds enjoyable to an extent." Brittney giggled lightly but soon remembered the fact that Juunichi had already assigned her Sasu.

"Sasu should be back from his mission soon, I'll find a way to get Angel in the area then you can do you part. Kairi ad Zuko on the other hand will be easy to cause issues between them their to perfect, which means easy to break." Nanako Renee laughed as she watched Brittney place all vials into her back holster.

"**RAMEN I'M COMING!!!!" **

**WHACK**

"**TEME WHAT THE FUCK."**

"The boys are coming by the sounds of it." Brittney sighed and headed in the direction of the gates.

**xXx**

"Dobe." Sasu sighed as they entered the front gates.

"You didn't have to whack me for it. Hey look blue!" Raiya spotted blue and ran in that direction leaving Sasu standing in the middle of the front gates.

**xXx**

"Whoa you've got blue hair, did you dye it?" Raiya ran around the corner and began tugging at the blue hair.

"Ow, no it's natural." Renee turned and looked into cerulean eyes.

"So cool, hey is it the same blue as my eyes." He yanked her long hair next to his eyes, they mixed perfectly.

"Um... Yeah sure." She smiled slightly at the charismatic boy.

"Have you seen Angel Hatake anywhere? I was just wondering." He gently dropped her hair and patted it back into place.

A bright light bulb appeared above the young girls head even though she was slightly disappointed at the sudden convo change.

"Yeah she said she wanted to hang out with you, I suggest bringing her for a walk around this lovely area. It is very pretty at sun down." His eyes suddenly brightened like nothing she had ever seen before.

**xXx**

"Need a drink Uchiha, you seem a little tired." Brittney walked in front of the young Uchiha.

He gave a quick glance at the sparkling fresh water; his water was warm from the hot sun of that day. Without hesitation he grabbed the refreshing yet contaminated water, if he had of looked closer he would have been able to distinguish the tiny stream lines of potion. She was a fellow comrade however so in his eyes there was no need for a second thought.

"You should talk to your sister; she's a little upset about you being back." He brushed his ebony bangs to the side and ruffled the back of his spiky hair.

"She's not my sister that was determined the day our parents went separate ways." Brittney looked at the ground immediately; she truly despised talking about the past.

"You're acting like a five year old, grow up." He kicked a small nearby rock to express his pent up anger.

That's when things started going pear shaped, as soon as he swung his leg he could feel his head become heavy. It was a sudden change as the surrounding area became fuzzy. Nearby buildings fuzzed in and out between buildings to trees, the bench turned into a pond. Looking for assistance he looked for Brittney but came to see Angel.

"Uchiha are you alright?" Brittney questioned, she knew that the potion had taken into affect.

Sasu's fantasy had risen from the inner depths of his complicated mind and was now at the disposal of one Brittney.

"What do you see Sasu?" She questioned intently.

"You, it's always been you. Remember that time where I helped rescue you from those douche bags, all our parents where there. Those guys had nothing on our parents, I was the bait. All because I made you that stupid promise. Do you remember?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, he could clearly see Angel smiling back at him however in reality a very flustered and nervous Brittney stood firmly against him.

She could sense Angel approaching it was now or never, time to break some hearts.

"Sasu what do you want to do to me right now?" She purred into his ear.

"Kiss you." He replied coolly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She smiled and stood on her tippy toes, she kissed him gently.

The kiss was initiated and that was it, Sasu was kissing Angel and that was all he needed to know. Brittney on the other hand was kissing the biggest player in Konoha and was damn happy with his talents, they were rumours and he had successfully put them all to rest. The kiss intensified and had quickly grown into a make out session, Sasu's hands grabbed Brittney's plump rump.

"_What the fuck?" Brittney heard the whisper from around the corner._

Brittney immediately felt the disappearance of the two chakra signatures, they departed extremely fast, her job was over.

"Drink this." She broke the kiss and held a tiny red vial in front of his face, he stared at it like it was an alien but eventually he did as he was told.

"If you say so Angel, you know I trust you." He turned his usual smirk into a sincere smile and sculled the tiny vial in seconds and that's were everything went black for one Sasu Uchiha.

He immediately fell unconscious and Brittney just let him drop to the ground.

"Sleep tight sweet heart." She laughed as she walked away and left him crumpled on the ground only metres from the infamous bench.

**xXx**

"Angel… Hey Angel….. Angel that hurts stop it…" Raiya whined Angel dragged him away from the previous scene.

"I'm sorry Raiya; hormones were getting abit out of control." She halted and turned to face him.

"It's ok; I didn't want you to see that in the first place. I can't believe he would hook up with that other girl, mum said she was your sister. I didn't know you had a sister, is she your twin?" Raiya naturally began to ramble as he became nervous.

"Yeah twin, personally I don't really want to talk about it sorry. Hey can we talk back at your place? I'm not in the mood for going home just yet." Angel pouted and batted her large eyelashes.

"Aw… you know you can, come on hurry up you can help me with my mission report." He grinned happily and began to walk to House of Uzumaki and Ramen (Naruto even named their house).

"HEY MUM ANGEL'S OVER!" Raiya yelled on the top of his lungs as he walked in the front door.

"That's nice honey, hello Angel how are you?" Hinata walked from the kitchen holding a cup of fresh ramen, made especially for Raiya.

"Thanks mum, mhmmm my favourite" Raiya took the ramen and headed to his room down the end of the large hall.

"I'm ok, thank-you for asking Mrs. Uzumaki." Giving the young girl a hug, Hinata then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Angel?" Angel heard her name before she reached his room; she turned to see Hitome holding a scroll.

"Did you come to hang out or find Kairi? Because she hasn't been here all day, I think she's with Zuko." Hitome walked forward in her Pyjamas.

"Nah I'm here with Raiya, hey why are you in your Pj's so early? Do you have early training with Ookami?" Angel nudged Hitome which only caused her to blush more.

"No, I'm allowed to accompany him on a mission tomorrow. He asked Hokage-saama if I could." Her face was growing redder as time went on, her infatuation with Ookami had been a long time issue but with a little assistance from Kairi things were finally looking up.

"Good for you Hitome, you get your man. Oh um me and Raiya are going to be talking private business so I was wondering if you could not interrupt, can you tell your mum as well. It's really important and top secret." Why she had said that, she had no clue all she knew was that she didn't want any interruptions.

"Hitome leave Angel alone!" Raiya could be heard from his room, the fresh smell of ramen was still wafting down the hall.

"Ok I won't bug you guys. SHE'S COMING RAIYA DON'T SPILL YOUR RAMEN OVER IT!" She yelled down the hall.

With a simple wave they went there separate ways down the long hall. She looked at the pictures hanging perfectly, there whole family was smiling. A bright Hokage was in the centre with a young boy high on his shoulders, one arm wrapped around a young Hinata who was holding a tiny little blonde girl with matching Byakugan eyes to her mothers.

"That's my favourite picture." Angel jumped slightly; she turned her head slightly to see Raiya standing directly behind her looking at the same picture with sadness in his eyes.

"I never had a family like yours; I miss your Dad just as much as my own he was something else. He was always so nice to me, and hilarious to watch." She quickly wiped a single tear from her eye.

"Want a hug; they always make me feel better." Raiya whispered as a reassurance so that if she didn't hear him then it would be less embarrassing.

"I'd like that." She immediately turned around and pulled him into a comforting hug.

She instantly found herself attached to a well toned chest that happened to be shirtless, he just had to go and get changed out of his training gear. She didn't mind all that much, he had defiantly buffed up over the last year as was much more tanned than Sasu.

"Someone's been training over the summer, trying to be number one again." She gently poked his flat abdomen.

"It wasn't just to beat Sasu; I needed a better body you know to get the ladies." She looked up just in time to see him waggle his eyebrows in a perverted manner.

"Hey you've got V-hips; you never told me you had V-hips. I thought we were friends Uzumaki, how could you miss such a big detail?" She laughed as she traced V.

He abruptly pushed her back and looked into her eyes pleading for an explanation; he didn't find one he walked to his room hoping that she would leave. However she did the opposite, she followed him.

"Raiya why'd you do that?" she looked at him great confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe you don't know that touching a young guy like myself close to the pants is probably not the best idea. It makes me uncomfortable that's all." He slumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling unbeknownst to him that he was showing how 'uncomfortable' he was through his bright orange boxers.

"I know more then I let on, I'm sorry it was an impulse thing I guess." She sighed and scuffed her bare feet on the wooden floor.

"It's just, don't unless you're serious about doing at least something and I know for a fact that you aren't." He grumbled as he turned on his side,

"The problem is that I am." She whispered however she saw him slightly stiffen he had heard her, that was it no going back now.

Head held high she proudly walked and stood over him, before placing both hands beside his head.

"Angel?" He asked wearily not knowing what she had in mind.

"I am giving you Mr. Uzumaki my virginity, because you're the nice guy and not the arse hole. You win." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, sweet and gentle.

"I win, what do you want from me afterwards?" He asked unsure of the whole situation, don't get him wrong he had dreamed about that moment for years but something seemed wrong.

"You'll have my whole body and soul, the first man to ever touch me where others have only dreamed of going. I still want to be good friends after this it's just you were the only person I could even think of losing my virginity to. I know you'd be gentle and loving, the perfect gentleman. I just really need this right now, please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What about Sasu?" She kissed him gently again.

"We're officially fighting at the moment; I'm not even talking to him." She moved one leg over his body to sit on his stomach.

"Angel, you're not making this easy." He groaned as he gently nudged back against his hardened member.

"That's because it's not a hard decision, just say yes." She whispered the last part of her sentence as she leaned forward and passionately kissed the young man.

"Fuck it, yes." He moaned as she grew more impatient and adventurous, plunging her tongue into his mouth as he moaned.

In seconds he had flipped her over beneath him she could only giggle as gently brushed sides. Their kiss became more erratic, there tongues were fighting every step of the way for dominance however it wasn't long before Raiya claimed supremacy. The taste of her lips was addictive and he couldn't get enough, she tasted like fairy floss.

"Fairy floss?" he continues to rub her thighs as he stared at the young woman below him.

"I had some in town, it was really nice. Oh um I forgot protection, just hold on a sec." She sat up at placed her hand over her lower abdomen, it slowly started to glow green then turned yellow to indicate a successful contradiction method had be put in place.

"Sakura teach you, god know she has too much time on her hands." Both giggled at that little after thought.

He looked into her eyes to see a mischievous glint in them, he became aware of her hands they had undone the back of her ninja dress. The straps had fallen in seconds taking the top of the dress, the bra was built into her dress therefore there was no need to wear one.

"Beautiful." Raiya whispered as he leaned in and began the onslaught on her neck and collarbone area.

His right hand swiftly rose from her stomach and brushed her plump breast, he was awarded with a soft and delicate moan and that was all he needed to continue his attack. He gently lied her down without breaking contact but he could feel her remove the bottom half of her dress leaving her in her whitest panties. He gently rubbed his hardened cock against her lower half, she could feel him through his boxers, he was well equipped. Her hand glided down his hot and sweaty torso to his boxers were slowly plunged her small hand under the waste line into no mans land. There she could feel his everything and in his eyes his pride and joy, he was going to be no push over. She brushed her thumb over the tip of his cock; he was slightly moist with pre-cum which only contributed to her growing ache. She was burning, her core was throbbing. Her panties were already visibly wet with anticipation.

"These need to go now." He groaned as she stroked him once more.

Without a thought he wasted no time in there departure he ripped her underwear clean off, they were as good as rags now. She thought this to be extremely unfair she added a little chakra to her hands and cut the sides of his boxers, they were useless as well.

"Fuck that was kinky." He ground out through clenched teeth; she had both hands working his manhood, with a steady pace.

His left hand immediately stopped her of all actions as he quickly plunged two fingers into her wet core, she was so tight that he could not wait to finally be inside of her. He started off slow as she gasped; he built his speed up with every thrust. She had never felt this sensation before, her whole body was burning up and on fire; the sheer pleasure was so intense. That was when it happened he slowly replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed to break the barrier that held her innocence, she was no longer a little girl. She whimpered as pain suddenly drowned out the pleasure that was once there, her insides felt like they were tearing but she had heard that the pain was much worse.

"It's ok; I'll only start when it stops." He whispered into her ear, he was concerned at first but then remembered the simple fact that all virgins felt such pains.

"It's ok; you can go." She breathed heavily as the pain began to subside.

He nodded and began to thrust as slowly as possible without making it harder on himself that is until both her hands grabbed a hold of his back. She dug her nails in as she let out her first cry of sheer pleasure; he was turned on even more when she clawed at his back. He began to pick up his pace and started to thrust with all he had, her release was close and he could feel it. With every cry and grunt they neared pure ecstasy, until it came like a truck doing 100km/hr. He released his seed as she cried his name for the last time; he gently pulled out then rolled to her side. Both sweating profusely, panting like they had run a marathon, they smiled.

Raiya slowly hopped out of his extremely comfy bed and gathered some clothing.

"Here sleep in these; don't want you catching a cold." He laughed as she peered out the nearby window.

She through the extremely oversized shirt and pants on then looked in the mirror, she had the whole shebang. The wild sex hair, oversized shirt and boxers, she had just had sex with one of Konoha's finest. He may not have been her first pick but he sure made up for it with enthusiasm, she was not going to lose this friend.

"Do you think your mum or sister heard us?" she turned bright red as she lied back onto the bed.

"I don't think so but who knows you do have a nice set of lungs." He chuckled and hopped in behind her.

For now things were good, she hadn't been this happy in a long time and Raiya finally got his dream come true. Sasu on the other hand was sleeping on the ground in Konoha whilst the girl of his hidden dreams slept with his all time rival. Kairi was the only Uchiha without an issue; she had the loving boyfriend and the loyal best friend. However things are about to turn pear shaped for the young girl and her perfect life thanks to one Nanako Renee.

**xXx**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!!!!!**

**Who liked the unexpected lemon that will send shock waves through Konoha… :P**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	9. Kairi's turn to speak

**Im sooo sorry for my really late update.... I swear im going to kill whoever invented the idea of the assignements but most of all maths assignements..... I was bombarded with assignments and it was horrible... everytime I went to write the chapter it'd sound way to technical and assignmenty.... I needed a lil break from all the writing soz guys.... But I'm bacl now so it's awite right XD**

**Ikuto'slover1112 heyhey thanks for addin my stories it was of course awsum to get a new reviewers...... makes writing worth while really.**

**Lol serious Lee its all apart of the plot twist.... dnt rush the master lol....jks.... hahha stupid guy thatr jumped off that boat makes me laugh even now lol...**

**lol Yer Innocent Blusher he does remember he also rememberes the fact that he stole my baileys lol.... bt hes awite.... yer i no total chocker with the last chappie bt i think that was the idea lol.... yer But now its Kairi's turn to shine i tink :)**

**lol HeyHey Cherry-Chan.... yer i no ryte but Angel wanted to make n impact n to stick it to Sasu, besides who wuldnt wanna have it with Raiya hes so sweet n goofy n thats y we love him lol.... I tink in later chapters Brittneys true personality will start to surface... shes more in the phase of mission comes first bt then he doubts and feelings will arise and BANG we get the real Brittney that still has a lil revenge issue... her personailty will def make her seem alot dif to Karin so dnt worry.... hahhaha yer i love lemony goodness... hey i jst realized that i think Yaoi is a lil hawt.... or is that jst me... i mean only some characters suite yaoi bt still im nt into the whole anal sex but makin out and stuff is a total turn on.... do u agree or m i one of the weird ones lol :S**

**lol calm down there cowgirl lol.... dw yer they are legal there 16 or turnin 16 apart frm renee whos 15 and hitome whos like i dnt no 13 or 14 if i remember correctly... Yer i wuldnt b suprised if Sasu tried to kill him bt Sasu's a bit more sneaky then that make him suffer for a long tym lol.... yer i agree sasu can stay on the ground until mornin....**

**Guess wat Izzybell its the chapter youv been waitin for.... :) Kairi's personality will really stand out and her friendships with people will become more defined...lol Zuko may have some talkin tym as well lol...... and yer Angel was way out of line bt still Raiya was Narutos kid.... so yer hes be def bangable lol...**

**heheheh i dnt own Naruto bt if i dream hard enuf mayb i'll bcum a character lol... :P**

**xXx**

Raiya slowly hopped out of his extremely comfy bed and gathered some clothing.

"Here sleep in these; don't want you catching a cold." He laughed as she peered out the nearby window.

She through the extremely oversized shirt and pants on then looked in the mirror, she had the whole shebang. The wild sex hair, oversized shirt and boxers, she had just had sex with one of Konoha's finest. He may not have been her first pick but he sure made up for it with enthusiasm, she was not going to lose this friend.

"Do you think your mum or sister heard us?" she turned bright red as she lied back onto the bed.

"I don't think so but who knows you do have a nice set of lungs." He chuckled and hopped in behind her.

For now things were good, she hadn't been this happy in a long time and Raiya finally got his dream come true. Sasu on the other hand was sleeping on the ground in Konoha whilst the girl of his hidden dreams slept with his all time rival. Kairi was the only Uchiha without an issue; she had the loving boyfriend and the loyal best friend. However things are about to turn pear shaped for the young girl and her perfect life thanks to one Nanako Renee.

**xXx**

**Kairi's turn to speak**

"Hey Angel wake up it's breakfast time." Whispered a charasmatic voice.

"You serious? what's the time?" she mumbled and burried her head further into the soft pillow.

"Like 5:30, come on I'm hungry." He whinned and nudged her arm.

"Ok I'm up, I guess I should get going before anyone really notices." She sighed and slowly eased herself to the side of the bed.

In all truth her groin was killing her, she was busy mentally cursing Raiya for being so large that she hadn't realized that he was talking.

"Huh... Oh I'm sorry what'd you say Raiya?" She smiled sweetly as he stood in front of her and helped her to stand up.

"I said you should take it easy for the day ok. Oh and you're wearing my shirt inside out and back to front." He laughed as he flipped the small tag under her kneck.

"It was dark Raiya." She giggled as she walked beside him.

It was strange that they walked casually towards the kitchen, there was no akwardness it was pleasant. However there was one issue that neither thought to think of, how would Hinata and Hitome react at the sight of two sex haired teenagers. The walked into the kitchen and froze immediately, two wide eyed Uzumaki's stared at Angel. Raiya looked from mother to sister to Angel then back to his mother again, he scratched his head in his bewildered state.

"Sooo ummm... Is breakfast ready Mum." Raiya interupted the stare fest.

"RAIYA UZUMMAKI, EXPLAIN?" Hitome screeched, her face had gone all kinds of red at the thought of what her brother and Angel would have done.

"Ummm I think I should go, cya around Raiya. Bye Mrs. Uzumaki, I guess we'll talk later Hitome." She tried to smile sweetly even though she thought her life was officially over.

"Hitome you scared her off, Mum say something!" He whinned and was in fact a tad embarrassed himself.

"What'd you'se two do? And be honest Raiya or you know Hitome will guess and tell Kairi what she thinks happened." Hinata calmly walked over her to her son and looked him in the eyes.

"Mum, we're not together or anything, we're just friends. Bu yeah we did ummm..... Well you know..... Did it, she used protection and everything." He looked at the ground and fiddled with his hands.

The poor boy had to explain his love life to his mother and sister, it couldn't get any worse.

"Sasu's gunna kill you." Hitome chimmed and laughed as Raiya's face paled.

No it could get worse.

**xXX**

Kairi was walking towards the Uzumaki's residence in search of Hitome, she needed to tell her about Zuko. She was thrilled with yesterdays trip around Konoha, her and Zuko had talked and laughed all day and of course Angel was dragged along for the ride. Things between herself and Zuko were perfect nothing could ruin it but of course that's not the way any story really goes, hidden feelings and dreams of a future always cause friction. Kairi was one of those unaware people who didn't even realize that a major storm was heading Konohas way.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened revealing one Angel Hatake. She was wearing and oversized inside out, back to front t-shirt and bright orange boxers. Her hair was and utter mess and her make up was slightly smudged even though it was supposedly waterproof. Obviously that didn't include kissing, but once again Angel got the same response as before.

"Kairi speak...." Angel waved her hands in front of Kairi's face until she came back to reality.

"Ok, you walk with me now!" Kairi grabbed Angels arm and began to tow her down the barely lit streets.

"Hey you're dragging me around like a rag doll." Angel yanked her arm free but was met with and angry Uchiha.

"What'd you and Raiya do?" She said through gritted teeth.

"How'd you know it had something to do with Raiya maybe I was just hanging out with... uhhh... Hitome." She stuttered as she tried to make up an excus.

"You're wearing his clothes, look like you've had one hell of a night and of course you're slightly limping and wincing when I quickly pulled you down the road." She spoke proudly at what she had picked up from the short amount of time with Angel.

"Ok yes me and Raiya had sex, no big deal." She said as she adjusted her boxers back onto her hips.

"Just sex huh, you know Sasu's going to kill him. He has to protect his dear best friend and you just went and purposely had sex with his rival. I mean yes I don't want you to get with him because of who he is but seriously what you did was so stupid and I hope he yells at you for it." Kairi ground out.

"We used protection so it's no biggy, Sasu will just have to get over it. He can't control me and I'm sick of him having all the fun, you know sex wise." Angel retaliated fiercely.

"It's meant to be special you know like your first love and by the way Sasu hasn't even had sex in like three months." She crossed her arms as she defended her brother, even though she had no clue why.

"Well why haven't you and Zuko had sex yet I mean you guys have like loved each other forever." Angel stomped a few metres away.

"I don't know I want it to be perfect you know like when he tells me that he's moving to Konoha just to be with me. I think that will be the perfect time unlike you who just randomly went and had sex with Raiya." Kairi walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry ok, it was stupid yes but we both agreed to do it just as friends. Are we still friends? By the way I hope you and Zuko do it soon otherwise you won't know what you're missing out on." Angel winked and Kairi's face flushed.

"Of course we are despite the fact that I still disagree with the fact that you love my brother but slept with his rival slash friend. Oh look ZUKO, HEY SEXY OVER HERE!" Kairi screamed as she saw her boyfriend rounded the corner but what shocked her was that Sasu soon followed even though he looked extremely dazed and confused.

Kairi ran and hugged Zuko as well as planting a nice big kiss to his cheek, then looked at her brother with concern. However his eyes were souly on Angel as were hers on his. He took a quick glance at her clothing and appearance, his hands immediately turned to tight white fists.

"Raiya!" He seethed.

"Well that's a shock, sucks to be you." Zuko commented and hugged his girlfriend tighter.

**xXx**

**Back to morning 5:30 and the waking of one Sasu Uchiha.**

Zuko who had just finished an early training session was on his way back to the Uchiha's house to see if Kairi was there but instead he came across one unconscious Uchiha sleeping on a bench in an uncomfortable position. Looking at him he seemed alright but when he nudged him and got the strangest response it was clear that Sasu had lost it.

"Hmmm Angel, you're so tight." Sasu mumbled then shot up from his unconscious dream.

"Wow Uchiha you're having dirty dreams about your best friend, have you been smoking abit to much reefer?" Zuko chuckled to himself as Sasu tried to stand but stumbled abit.

"My head is killing me and I'm not in the mood for this crap. I can't even remember how I got here, after the mission there's nothing." He mumbled more to himself than Zuko.

"Well sucks to be you doesn't it, you were probably drugged or something. What a great ninja, oh by the way congrats on ANBU Kairi told me. Apparantly only a few know about your promotion I thought you would've been rubbing it in people's faces." Zuko spoke smugly as he began to walk and was closely followed by a dazed Sasu.

"I don't need to Mum's throwing a party in a few days I'm sure Kairi will invite you. Kairi's next after Ookami you know?" Sasu smirked as this news caught Zuko off guard.

"Next into ANBU, she never told me. What about Raiya and Angel?" Zuko asked curiously.

"They don't want to be ANBU simple as that and Kairi doesn't exactly know yet." Sasu's face turned impassive once again.

"I was going to ask her to move to Suna with me so I think she'll decline ANBU." Zuko smiled at that little thought, he had been thinking about it for awhile.

"She doesn't want to leave Konoha, she wants to be ANBU. I don't think you're going to change that." Sasu completely busted Zuko's bubble.

"For now maybe but don't worry she will come back with me, that's a promise Uchiha." Zuko smirked as Sasu's face contorted with anger at his tone.

That was until he heard his sisters happy voice.

"**Oh look ZUKO, HEY SEXY OVER HERE!" **

Zuko's smile grew as his beautiful girlfriend hugged and kissed him, he knew that she was all he wanted and that he would create a family with her But Sasu had serious issues with this and then there was the problem of what Kairi actually wanted?

**xXx**

**:p Theres some Kairi issues beginnin hope you guys are happy.....**

**REVIEWS MY AWSUM REVIEWERS**

**XOXOX BRITTY LOVAGE**


	10. Brittney and Rennes plan takes formation

**Wow i have one answer as to why I'm updating so late and thats because of block exams and I'm also starting a new shorter story so my brains been a little hectic atm and I'm heaps sorry for this late update... **

**The next update will be when I get 8 reviews and I promise to right at least 4,000 words or more... I;m thinking more because it's getting harder to write so little in chapters when there is going to be so much going on. lol :P keep reading my peeps.**

**Hey Innocent Blusher... Wow these block exams are going to kill me but I have to get good marks because my future is riding on these results... no pressure or anything aye lol.. I'm actually working on an ancient history assignment atm.. Its a 8 to 10 minute oral on the funery practices of ASncient Egpyt.. its a total killer. lol.. Lol I really hope you've had a good few weeks... enjoy the chappie brah... **

**Ikuto'slover1112 I really appreciate the great reviews and I'm heaps glad that you're enjoying the story... I feel that it's really unique for me anyways its copmpletely differetn fron what I've ever written before and its great to have so many good comments... so thanks a million.**

**3**

**me: *Yawns* Some one needs to do the disclaimer... *looks at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Hn... I don't think so...**

**Me: Sakura I don't think Sasuke was listening properly because what was implied was that if i he didn't do the disclaimer then I'd give him sex restrictions.**

**Sakura: NOOOO! SASUKE UCHIHA I WANT SEX! DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Sasuke: Hn.. I will not be blackmailed.**

**Me: Oh really... *types on laptop***

**Sakura: Oh my... Sasuke *points to crotch* Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Phew**

**Sasuke: What the fuck? **

**Me: Major Boner :P So you're getting horny and you can't have sex or relieve yourself because you won't say the disclaimer...**

**Sasuke: I refuse**

**Sakura: Honey you're making me horny just say the stupid disclaimer**

**Me: I can make the sex worth your while... *types on laptop***

***Giant fluffy love bed with black silk sheets pops out of nowhere***

**Sasuke: fuck it... Britty does not own Naruto.. there done are you happy.**

**Sakura: Fuck yeah!**

**Me: *puts hand over eyes and puts on ear muffs* Well I'm not going to get any peace and wuiet for the next hour so enjoy the chapter...lol**

**xXx**

"Next into ANBU, she never told me. What about Raiya and Angel?" Zuko asked curiously.

"They don't want to be ANBU simple as that and Kairi doesn't exactly know yet." Sasu's face turned impassive once again.

"I was going to ask her to move to Suna with me so I think she'll decline ANBU." Zuko smiled at that little thought, he had been thinking about it for awhile.

"She doesn't want to leave Konoha, she wants to be ANBU. I don't think you're going to change that." Sasu completely busted Zuko's bubble.

"For now maybe but don't worry she will come back with me, that's a promise Uchiha." Zuko smirked as Sasu's face contorted with anger at his tone.

That was until he heard his sisters happy voice.

"**Oh look ZUKO, HEY SEXY OVER HERE!" **

Zuko's smile grew as his beautiful girlfriend hugged and kissed him, he knew that she was all he wanted and that he would create a family with her But Sasu had serious issues with this and then there was the problem of what Kairi actually wanted

**xXx**

**Brittney and Renee's plan starts to take form**

"Hn (excus me)" Sasu's face never changed from uncaring however his body was giving away his thoughts and actions.

He simply continued walking, passing Angel as he went. He made no signs of achknowledgement, he just contninued to walk. Kairi, Zuko and Angel stared at his retreating back however Angel wasn't so keen to let him walk away.

"OI SASU! WAIT UP!" She slightly jogged behind him.

"Go away Angel." He whispered, it was barely audible.

"I want to talk and tell you something, it's important." She grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Well I don't want to talk at the moment, I want to train. I think I'll go and see if Raiya wants to train, what'd you think?" he spat in complete sarcasm.

He had never spoken to her like that before, just the way he was looking at her was hard enough.

"So was the sex great, everything you ever dreamed of? Did he make you scream his name, well guess what he's nothing compared to me." He ground out through clenched teeth and walked away leaving Angel standing frozen in place.

"I HOPE IT HURTS, JUST AS MUCH AS ME SEEING YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER! ASSHOLE!" Angel screamed on the top of her lungs as tears poured from her eyes. Sasu had heard and was quite shocked but he didn't have time to think about this he was on a mission to destroy a certain Uzumaki.

"Well that was interesting?" Zuko slightly chuckled as Kairi stiffened to this remark.

"No it's not at all, I can't believe you'd say that." She huffed and pulled out of the hug.

"It'll blow over soon enough hell they'll be making babies and getting married before you know it." He grinned at her even though she was glaring.

"No they are best friends and that is that, now they may not even be friends anymore. Somethings happening to everyone and its just not working I mean seriously when has Angel ever even gave Raiya a second look." she exclaimed.

"Oh come on it's not a big deal Kairi. Come on I just got word that your Dad wants to see us in his office." He tried to kiss her cheek however she moved her head away and began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

**xXx**

"Well that went perfectly, wouldn't you say?" Brittney smiled at what she had just seen.

"Maybe it was a little much, did you see their faces? The only one that was smiling was Zuko until she ignored him." Renee looked on with slight remorse.

"Are you serious, this is our job. Don't you dare wuss out, if we fail I'll never get my revenge. It's that families fault that my Dad died he sacrificed his life for them, they didn't deserve him. I wasn't even good enough to be his daughter and his chooses this pathetic village instead." Brittney seethed, there was literally steam coming from her ears.

"Calm down, I won't quite I know how important this is for you. I just feel bad, I still have feelings you know." Renee smiled and an image of Raiya smiling popped into her head, she slightly blushed at the thought.

"Hi Angels sister and pretty blued haired girl." Waved Raiya and jogged over, Renee blushed immensely at the compliment.

"My name's Renee and this is Brittney, did you want anything?" Renee smiled sweetly, her eyes were glazed over like she was in another world.

"Huh oh I was looking for Sasu, I really need to talk to him. I don't particularly want to die today and I figured if I talked to him first it won't be so bad." He looked a tad worried but still held his bright and goofy smile.

Before Brittney could speak and accidently tell him where the angry, brooding Uchiha was, Renee cut in.

"We just saw him run into Angel and Kairi, he knows. Have you seen what she was wearing and looked like I mean it's pretty obvious. I think he wants to kill you so you better stay low." She spoke sadly.

She hated the feeling of knowing that he had just had sex with Angel, hell she knew she had a brand new crush on the guy but she didn't even know him. She was confused about that and her moral standing was killing her, her mission was to destroy the Uchiha's and Konoha but did that also involve Raiya. She was even questioning her whole life and if she could go back in time would she really change it.

"He knows, was Angel alright. I knew we shouldn't have done it, she only wanted to do it on a friend basis." He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"And why are you telling us this?" Brittney pushed in front of her friend, already sensing the imminent danger that her friend was putting herself in.

"Well I remember talking to Renee before and she was nice so I figured her friend would be nice as well and then theres the fact that you're Angels sister, I'm making friends here why don't you wanna be friends?" He asked, he had quickly became extremely self conscious within those few minutes and was paranoid about Sasu.

"No we'd like to be friends, right Brittney." Renne nudged Brittney in the ribbs, Brittney and no choice but to smile and nodd.

"Ok good, cause you're cool Renee I'd like to be you're friend. Oh I've got to go and stay low, see you later Renee, Brittney." He smiled sheepishly and headed to the forest to train in peace and away from Sasu.

"Stop looking at him like that, you know that there is no fraternizing with the enemy unless it is asked of us." Brittney roughly pulled her friends arm in the opposite direction of Raiya's retreating form.

"You're such a buzz kill, it's just a crush not like I'm in love with him." Renee whinned and glanced behind her.

"you say that now." Brittney smirked at Renee's blushing cheeks.

**xXx**

"OH GOD! HARDER SASUKE!" Sakura screamed from inside the Hokages office.

"Fuck Sakura your still so tight." Sasuke panted as he thrusted into her wet pussy.

"Your cocks so big Sasuke." She moaned and began ass grabbing and scratching as his thrusts became more eratic.

He could feel his rfelease building, her wet, tight walls were tightening around his hard member. They were both so close to release that it was driving them crazy.

"SA-KU-RA!"

"SA-SU-KE!"

Both moaned as they came simultaniously.

"**MUM, DAD STOP FUCKING, GET DRESSED AND LET US IN!" Yelled an extremely unhappy Kairi.**

**xXx**

The door creaked open and Kairi walked in followed by a very silent Zuko.

"We'll be having words when you get back from this mission Kairi." Sakura spoke furiously.

"Where is Sasu, I sent word for him as well?" Sasuke questioned and eyes Zuko suspiciously.

"Trying to kill Raiya! Angel and him fucked so don't ask." Kairi looked furious.

"Don't fucking swear in this office young lady." Sakura stepped forward and glared at her daughter.

Both Zuko and Sasuke looked at the extremely irritated women, until Sakura's face turned from anger to shock and suprise.

"Didn't think he had it in him." Sasuke smirked and Zuko chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Both Sakura and Kairi screamed at them, both immediately shut up even Sasuke. He had quickly learned to agree with his tempermental wife if he wished to have sex with her.

"Angel and Raiya had sex and now Sasu wants to kill him?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah you should've seen Angels face she was as upset as he was. She said it was only a friend thing and that her and Raiya weren't anything official, just friends." Kairi spoke clearly before the door slammed open revealing an extremely pissed off Uchiha.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, I know how much Angel means to you." Sakura went to comfort her son.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD THEM! FUCKING HELL WHY CAN'T THIS TOWN STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS.! FUCK THIS I'M GOING HOME, give the mission to someone else." He continued to shout down the hallway as he left, he had just went off at his entire family and there were consequences for those actions.

"Some nerve, honey we're going to have to teach these children how to behave after Sasu's ANBU party." Sakura spoke sternly.

"Alright now that it's a two person mission, here is the scroll and all the details. Have fun but if I so much as hear a word of innappropriate behaviour with my daughter then know, Gaara won't even be able to save you is that understood?" Sasuke stood up abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Zuko.

"YES SIR." Zuko shouted and saluted the Hokage and basically ran out of the room closely followed by a nervous Kairi.

"Well you got rid of them, we're all alone. I believe we were doing something before they came." Sakura smiled suggestively and traced his abs with her finger as she pulled his shirt off.

"Hn (Keep talking because I like where this is going)." He smirked as he slammed his wife against the door with his extreme speed, she only giggled and roughly grabbed his hair.

"So you want it rough this time?" She growled as he began to attack her kneck with his heated kisses.

"Fuck yeah." He moaned.

**xXx**

**Bow Chika Wow Wow Someones gettin lucky lol... :P Sakura you lucky whorn dawg...**

**So how was it my peeps... **

**The next chapter will be over 4000 words and updates as soon as I get 8 REVIEWS! so give me your opinions..**

**8REVIEWS LOL :P**

XOXOXOXO BRITTY LOVAGE XP


	11. Naughty Kairi, Sasu and Raiya showdown

**I finished my ancient history assignment draft which means i have time to update early... XD**

**Gaaraslvr77 thanks for the review... lol Yer i kinda feel bad for Zuko, Sasuke is one scary mofo. but don't worry Kairi is a little more rebelious even though sasuke and sakura are unaware of that lil fact lol... **

**Your so lucky Innocent Blusher, I wish i was on holidays... Mine start in 2 weeks then its my birthday heheh so i really cant wait... and yes there is big stuff in this chappie and i 100% guarantee that... It may be summer for you but its winter for me... i hate the cold but oh well shit happens... thanks for another amazing review as usual, helps keep y spirits up high... especially when all this studyin is bringin me down lol.. :D**

**Ikuto'slover1112 Im heaps soz for the shorter chapter but that was all i could quickly write but dont worry this one will be longer... :D haha yer i love angel and sasu as a pairing but i lyk making it difficult for them to get together its heaps more entertaining lol... and u are seeing the chapter very soon as in ryte now lol...**

**5 reviews and then you'll get the next update after this my peeps... :P**

**Oh yer and i dont own Naruto :P**

**xXx**

"Alright now that it's a two person mission, here is the scroll and all the details. Have fun but if I so much as hear a word of innappropriate behaviour with my daughter then know, Gaara won't even be able to save you is that understood?" Sasuke stood up abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Zuko.

"YES SIR." Zuko shouted and saluted the Hokage and basically ran out of the room closely followed by a nervous Kairi.

"Well you got rid of them, we're all alone. I believe we were doing something before they came." Sakura smiled suggestively and traced his abs with her finger as she pulled his shirt off.

"Hn (Keep talking because I like where this is going)." He smirked as he slammed his wife against the door with his extreme speed, she only giggled and roughly grabbed his hair.

"So you want it rough this time?" She growled as he began to attack her kneck with his heated kisses.

"Fuck yeah." He moaned.

**xXx**

**Naughty Kairi and an Uchiha and Uzumaki come face to face.**

"So how long do you think it'll take for Sasu to catch up with Raiya?" Asked Zuko in amusement.

"Not long if I know my brother, I almost feel sorry for Raiya." She said as she fiddled with the scroll in her hands.

"Ok I really wanna see this, so lets finish this mission as fast as possible." he mused whilst she glared.

"Typical all you guys want to do is watch other guys fight." She nudged his arm playfully.

"Hey I appreciate girl fights to I'm not sexist at all." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I was thinking that on the way back we could stop at a motel for a bit of rest." She smiled with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Umm yeah but your Dad said and I really don't want to die." He shivered at the though of Sasuke ripping through him with his famous chidori.

"Oh don't be such a baby Zuko, we'll just fool around not like we'll have sex. Well not yet anyways." She smiled seductively at him and grabbed his hand.

**xXx**

Raiya had just returned from the forest and was highly confident that Sasu was probably on a mission or avoiding all contact from people, it was roughly 5o'clock and the sun was finally starting to fall from the sky. He was slowly walking to the middle of Konoha where his favourite ramen stand was situated, however he had a feeling that he was being watched.

It was Renees job to keep watch over the interests of the subjects which was of course anything to do with the Hokages children and it was plainly obvious from where she was sitting that shit was about to go down. Raiya was heading for the stand and so was Sasu, Angel was nearby and was currently looking nervous.

"Of course stupid Raiya, why would you stick to your schedule. You always go for ramen, Sasu knows this and so does Angel." Renee sighed she knew that this was not the correct place for this confrontation.

She quickly began making hand seals.

"Mind Connection Jutsu." She whispered and then immediately she could hear a male voice.

_"Hmmm I wonder what Ramen I should have today?" He thought._

_"Raiya snap out of it, you need to go in another direction right now." her thoughts transferred to his mind._

"Hey Renee I can hear you but I can't see you, where are you?" He called out as he stopped in his tracks.

_"Im contacting you through a justu, I'm transferring my thoughts to you." she replied as giggled at his stupidity._

_"That is so cool, so it's like we're talking on the phone or something right. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head._

_"This is a permenant justu and I regret having to use it but it was my only option. I will have to forcefully block your thoughts from now on if you are in a 500 metre radius of myself. Sasu is up ahead you need to turn around." she replied as best she could._

It was that moment that Renee looked back at the town properly and cursed her self mentally it was to late.

_"What'd you mean to late?" He thought then was suddenly hit in the face with extreme force that sent him flying into a building._

"Get the fuck up Uzumaki." Sasu snarled and watched the boy stagger to his feet.

"What the fuck Sasu, I was busy talking to someone." He spoke harshly, Sasu just looked around but couldn't see anyone in the street for him to be talking to.

"You're fucking delusional, why would she fuck you?" Sasu slowly walked to wards him with a deadly glare.

"Because I'm not a cld heartless bastard, at least I respect her as a friend. Which is all we are by the way, friends." Raiya approached the furious Uchiha steadily.

"Sasu wait up... Oh Raiya.." Angel ran around the corner and stared at the scene in front of her.

Both looked about ready to fight, there was a huge hole in the wall of a nearby building. Sasu just glared at her and shrugged her off.

"And that's why she didn't go to you." Raiya chuckled

Renee could clearly see Sasu performing hand seals. She needed to act fast, Konoha was not meant to be destroyed by two hormonal teenagers but by Juunichi. It was time for her to perform her brand new jutsu.

"I've never done this on more than two people or anyone trying to perfrom another justu. Fuck it. Mind and body transportation jutsu x4" In an instant she along with the three other people that she was thinking of were transported to an area outside of Konoha.

The area was stunning, one of Konoha's hidden beauties. Of course there was 4 unconscious bodies lying in the thick grass near the waters edge, a loud thundering noise could be heard in the background. That loud noise of the crystal waterfall was enough to wake Sasu up.

"Ugh what the fuck?" he spoke in a feminine voice, wait a minute a feminine voice.

He shot up and sat up, he felt un comfortable and extremely breezy. Looking down towards his lap he saw something extremely unsuspecting, long creamy legs and a piece of familiar material that barely covered the lower section of his groin. Shifting his hands to his head he felt soft long hair, he quickly pulled it over his shoulders and saw beautiful white, light blue silky hair.

'Oh god you have got to be kidding me.' He thought as he leaned over the waters edge and saw the reflection of the blue eyed beauty that captures his dreams looking back at him.

"DUDE I GOT TITS!" He new that voice, it was that new girl that came with Zuko from Suna.

He looked over at the girl and saw that she was playing with her shirt and feeling her own breasts.

"Stop touching yourself like that." Sasu spoke which clearly got the other girls attention.

"Hey Angel it's me Raiya, look I got tits and I look Hot as." Raiya smiled brightly from the other females body.

"It's me Sasu you Dobe, something happened before I could kill you." He grumbled and hoped up, he could clearly see his own body and Raiyas lying on the ground.

Both were starting to come awake which was not going to help the situation.

"Oi Teme you got Angels body, your gunna peek aren't you perve. Trust me it looks good." He laughed as Sasu snarled and looked back to see himself staring right back at him.

"ARGH!" She squealed in a manly voice.

"Hahaha now I know what you sound like when you scream Teme." Raiya laughed and held his stomach.

"Angel calm down, we've all tempoaraily switched bodies. Raiya's in the blue haired girls body and I am in yours as you are in mine. Do you know wht happened before in Konoha?" He asked as he pulled his own body off the ground.

"N-no. Omg what if I'm stuck in your body forever, omg you'd better not look at me, well I mean my body in any perverted way Sasu Uchiha. Raiya stop touching that poor girls ass." Angel looked over to Raiya who was feeling his own ass up well it was techniqually Renee's.

"Fuck, what happened?" Came Raiya's voice from the ground, Renee was finally waking up.

"No clue, hey by the way you have got a great body but do you ever eat cause I am soo hungry." Whinned Raiya.

"Ok the justu fucked up, it was a trial run that didn't work out very well. I needed to move you guys away from Konoha but I've never done it for more than 2 people. I'm so sorry, I'll fix this when I get all my chakra back ok, omg Raiya stop touching me well I mean you." She steadily stood up then stared at her former body as it was being man handled.

"So we've gotta spend the night in eachothers body, that is so cool. I can't wait to get home and have a shower." Laughed Raiya who was slightly blushing at the thought.

"Ok here's what's going to happen, you two live in the same house anyways just pretend to be one another. Shouldn't be to hard for best friends." Renee explained.

"Ex-best friends." Sasu added at the end of her sentence which earned him a death glare from his very own face.

"Well anyways, Raiya I will pretend to be you and you will be some girl that I have invited over ok. I do not trust you with my body. Now be a good girl and tell me where I live for the night." She smiled.

Raiya looked at himself smiling, he hadn't really known how contagious his own smiles were before now he instantly smiled back.

"Oh hurry up you two lets get back." Angel exclaimed.

"Hey your starting to sound like the Teme already, fast learner." Raiya laughed as they all began walking back towards Konoha.

**xXx**

"Do you think we missed much? I mean we're only going to get back late so we've probably just missed the biggest confrontation of our life times." Zuko complained as they reached the door of the motel.

"Stop complaining, we'll find out the goss tomorrow anyways. Now get inside and give me a massage, that mission was killer on my lower back." Kairi jumped on the bed and pulled her shirt off, revealing her purple lace push up brah.

"I can think of better things than a massage to make you relax." Zuko purred seductively into her ear as he leaned onto the bed nipped her earlobe.

"You mean you want to get familiar adam and eve style." Kairi laughed as she began unbuttoning his pants.

"Oh yeah." He grinned evilly as he snapped then undid the back of her bra.

**knock knock**

"House keeping." The lady called from the otherside of the door.

"Hehehe I ordered some whip cream and cherries wanna go collect." She rubbed his hardening cock suggestively.

"Be right back babe." He quickly kissed her and went to the door.

The women stared at him strangely then noticed his unbuttoned pants, hardened cock pressing against his boxer. She quickly gave him the food then ran as fast as she could.

"That was one strange lady." Zuko chuckled as he plopped a cherry into his mouth.

**xXx**

A black raven flew into the office of one Sasuke Uchiha, it had a letter attached to it. He thanked the bird and took the letter. Opening it slowly he read the contents, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill that boy, and lock that girl away." He growled as he tucked the letter into his shirt, he was heading straight for Sakura.

He was ging to plan the perfect revenge for his smartass daughter and her horny boyfriend.

"He will pay."

**xXx**

**Chapter done XD**

**REVIEWS PEEPS! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage XP**


	12. Angel and Renee have serious Boy issues

**OMFG I FINALLY FINISHED EXAMS! WHOOT WHOOT! XD That means more updates :D Tomorrow is the last day of school then holz for meeee! Im soooo excited its 6 days till my 17th bday... fuk yer brahs... hehehe**

**Gaaraslvr77 sup brah welcome back to the commenting pool lol... Well I thought that putting Sasu in Angels body would be good for character developement really... Plus it would be hilarious... Hahah yeah poor Zuko that damn house keeping lady and her big mouth lol... Sasuke's got everyone in his pocket lol... thanks for the great review..**

**cowgirl137 Omg your begining to hate Renee... dw though shes all professional now but that won't last very long especially with the most unprofessional Raiya around lol...hahah yeah Sasuke's pro and all revengy in a funny way lol...**

**Aye Innocent Blusher... heheh 6 more days and im 17... Well winter is cold and im no fan of the cold... I live in Queensland the sunshine state of australia... so I got all the best beaches and in summer theres the hawtest guys down on the beaches *sighz* I only visit those places to go shopping (Best shops eva) So yer we're a very summer state to make best of our gawgus beaches and amusemnt parks... which i love lol... We dont get snow but the sunsets over the beaches are gawgus... I love our white sand its sooo soft lol.. Hahah sasukes the best he's got everyone in his pocket including a certain house keeping lady ;) lol...**

**ANYWAYZ I dont own Naruto unfortunatelly...**

**xXx**

A black raven flew into the office of one Sasuke Uchiha, it had a letter attached to it. He thanked the bird and took the letter. Opening it slowly he read the contents, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill that boy, and lock that girl away." He growled as he tucked the letter into his shirt, he was heading straight for Sakura.

He was ging to plan the perfect revenge for his smartass daughter and her horny boyfriend.

"He will pay."

**xXx**

**Angel and Renee have serious Boy issues**

Angel and Sasu quickly walked through the front door of their house, how they managed to get jammed in the door was beyond amazement. The atmosphere was thick, they had no choice but to communicate which was the most infuriating thing possible.

"God you're always in the way." Sasuke grunted in his new feminie voice.

"Hey it's not my fault that your body is so buff." Angel retorted as they both squeezed through the door.

"SASU!" Sakura screamed from the kitchen which was currently located 4 rooms awasy.

Angel stood still and tried to clean Sasu's dirty nails that hadn't seen a good clean in years, Sasu just stared at her like she ws retarted.

"You're me for the night, answer her." Sasu whispered knowing that his mother had bionic hearing, her spying days came down to her incredible hearing.

"Oh fine. YES MUMMY I WILL BE WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!." Angel screamed, Sasu's deep rustic voice echoed through the halls.

"Ok SWEETHEART!." Sakura screamed sarcastically and laughed at what her son had said.

"You made me sound like a girl." Sasu growled.

"Wow I do look scary when I'm angry." Angel giggled and poked her face which was contorted with anger from Sasu's current rage.

"I am not a child, don't touch well me well you." He pushed past Angel which was much more difficult in his present body.

**xXx**

"This is my room, awesome isn't it." Raiya smiled as he jumped on his bed in his new body.

"So your mum should be ok that you've got a girl staying over?" Renee asked suspiciously.

"Yeah as long as I don't corrupt Hitome I'm all good to do whatevery I want." He grinned seductively.

"You know looking at me like that won't affect me." She sighed and sat on his chair.

"Aww why?" He whinned in Renee's silky voice.

"Because I don't find myself attractive duh..." She giggled and looked at Raiya like he was a compelte idiot.

"Well when we swap back, look me up." He winked, she immediately blushed.

"U-um where's the toilet?" She stuttered.

"Down the hall, first left." He grinned as she quickly walked out of the room.

As soon as she left he decided it was pajama time. He hopped off the bed and went to his drawers, chucking all large bowers onto the ground.

"I don't fit anything." He grumbled and grabbed his favourite pair of bright orange boxers.

He slowly slipped Renee's pants off as slowly as possible to cop a free feel of her legs. He quickly pulled them up and grabbed some string to tighten the boxers around his waist. He chucked her tight purple shirt off and ran to his mirror and stared with stars in his eyes. He made a quick jump and stared as her breasts bounced along with him, he immediately giggled with amusement. Renee walked back in the room and stared in horror as Raiya bounced once more and giggled happily.

"What are you doing?" She gasped in horror to see her body standing in front of a mirror wearing a pair of bright orange boxers and her baby blue laced bra.

Raiya turned and smiled brightly.

"Look I can actually feel them move when I jump, how awesome is this. I love being a girl, hey what do they do without this annoying and uncomfortable bra." He grabbed the back of the bra in an attempt to undo the evil clasps at the back of the bra.

"I don't think soo.." She grabbed his wandering hands.

"Awww you're no fun... Fine so I guess that means no showers even though we're really stinky." He smirked in hope that he could convince her into letting him having a shower.

"No showers at all, we will stink and be damn proud of it." She giggled as he pulled his pouty face in her body, it looked so un-natural.

He jumped back onto the bed and tapped the spot next to him.

"Coming to bed sexy." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"You're not wearing a shirt." She sighed, he just didn't care.

"Shut up and sleep, I'm tired." He grinned and turned over, his snoring began immediately leaving her no choice but to lay and sleep.

She'd definately need to talk to him in the morning about his odsession with touching her body, she could clearly see his right hand on the upper thigh and left hand resting upon her chest.

**xXx**

"I'm off to talk to your mummy now Sasu." Angel chimned as she skipped in Sasu's body down the hall.

"GROW UP!" He screamed in anger, her childish behaviour hadn't ceased since their arrival home.

"Hi honey, you and Angel patched up your lovers spat yet?" Sakura smiled and placed a kiss on Angel's cheek.

"Umm, Hn (Angel cracked up laughing in her head at her attempt to mimic the Uchiha)." She grunted.

"Well I have everything arranged for the party, it's going to be amazing. Have you told Angel yet?" She asked curiously.

"What am I telling her again?" She was beyond curious now, what was Sasu meant to tell her.

"About you becoming an ANBU, haven't you invited her to your ANBU party yet? My gosh Sasu you're so unorganized at the moment what's wrong with you?" Sakura looked at him sadly.

"ANBU like as in away for weeks to months on end, not being in Konoha for long periods of time and only stopping by to get his I mean my next mission?" She asked with widened eyes, her eyes were fogging up with hot tears.

"Honey you don't look to good, maybe should go to bed. Don't worry I'll tell Angel for you ok." Sakura smiled happily and shoved her son out of the kitchen in the direction of his bedroom.

She was first initially shocked then it really hit her, he wasn't going to be around much anymore. Sure they were currently argueing and half heartedly hating each other but they were still friends, she needed him. Sasu was currently poking his head out of Angel's room with his long hair flowing down, the tears however had finally kicked in as she rushed past him and puched him into the room. She slammed her door shut and slammed herself down on Sasu's bed, there was no light in his dark room at all. (Anyone else laugh when they think about Sasu's body crying like a heart broken girl lol..)

"Wait... What the fuck?" Sasu was confused, what could she possibly be angry about.

"Oi What's your deal?" Sasu pushed into his room and saw her lying on his bed, that was a big mistake for one Sasu Uchiha.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL! OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE ANBU AFTER TOMORROW NIGHTS PARTY! THE PARTY THAT I WASN'T TOLD ABOUT! FUCK YOU SASU UCHIHA." She screamed, which came out husky and spiteful.

"Fuck!" He cried as a large shoe made contact with his now soft skull.

He made a quick retreat and headed back to bed, he would hace serious issues to deal with in the morning.

"That Renee better fix this tomorrow." He grumbled and fell on the bed, he officially hated his life.

**xXx**

**issues for teenagers lol issues are fun... enjoy my peeps and review...**

**REVIEWS!  
XOxxox Britty Lovage**


	13. Word from Lord Juunichi

**I jst officially got back from being banned off of the computer... yes I'm 17 and mum mum still has the right to steal the internet away from me and my sister... It was the worst month or so of my life... I'm so sorry i feel heaps bad...**

**for all my past reviews I would like to thank everysingle one of you guys for the amazing contribution you gave all made... Every comment made me feel heaps better about my writing so I guess I should get started...**

**BTW i don't own Naruto.**

**xXx**

"WHAT'S THE DEAL! OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE ANBU AFTER TOMORROW NIGHTS PARTY! THE PARTY THAT I WASN'T TOLD ABOUT! FUCK YOU SASU UCHIHA." She screamed, which came out husky and spiteful.

"Fuck!" He cried as a large shoe made contact with his now soft skull.

He made a quick retreat and headed back to bed, he would hace serious issues to deal with in the morning.

"That Renee better fix this tomorrow." He grumbled and fell on the bed, he officially hated his life.

**xXx**

**Word from Lord Juunichi**

"Juunichi, Juunichi, I have great news we just got word from brittney and everything is progressing as planned." The young blonde lackey, breathed heavily.

"What have I told you Andrew, YOU WILL ADDRESS ME WITH THE SAME RESPECT AS OUR DEAR LORD OROCHIMARU!" Juunichi screamed in anger and bated the young boy back.

"Terribly sorry Lord Juunichi, I mean no disrespect." Andrew replied as he cowarded further away from Juunihci.

"Now I need you to send immidiate word to Brittney and Renee, the plan will be furthered. Grab the parchment, NOW!" Juunichi demanded, Andrew scattered and returned with parchment and a quill.

"Ok ready Lord Juunichi." Andrew readied himself.

" To Black Hawke and Blue Eagle,

You have both done extremely well so far, do not let me down. You know that as well as destroying the Uchiha family I wish to be Lord Orochimaru's successor. To accomplish his goals I need a young Uchiha to breed as my own and the take his body, it is your job to successfully get a fit, strong female ninja pregnant with Sasu Uchiha's child. I will handle the rest once you confirm that the women is pregnant. You should be able to erase any knowledge of the sexual encounter with the concotions that I sent earlier. Do not mess up, you know the punishment for failure.

Signed Orange Duck.

Did you get that?" Lord Juunichi spoke accurately.

"Yes Lord Juunichi, I will direct send it immediately." Andrew hastily ran off and proceeded with his job.

**xXx**

"Hey Sasu, Angel look at me. Don't I look pretty?" Raiya screamed as he ran to the two figures.

Sasu and Angel hadn't talked since the night before's encounter, it was clear that neither of them got any kind of sleep. Neither made eye contact or showed any recognition of the other, things were about to hit rock bottom in terms of their friendship.

Raiya and Renee on the other hand were on a completely different boat, they were getting along splendidly even though they were clearly polar opposites. Renee had made contact with both Sasu and Angel and arranged to meet in the centre of town.

"Man you guys look horrible, unlike me who looks smoking hot."Raiya grinned and flaunted Renee's body.

"I do look smoking don't I, your not to bad yourself." She smiled back.

"Stop flirting and get this over with, I want to be back in my body please." Angel growled in annoyance.

"Mind and body transportation jutsu x4." Renee performed the hand seals, in a split second they were all unconscious and lying on the lush grass on the forest floor.

The first to regain consciousness was Raiya, he kept his eyes closed and instinctly grabbed his crouch. He was pleased to his own cock, he sighed and relaxed as he opened his eyes.

"I missed you guys, having boobs was great but i couldn't live without you guys." He sat up and spoke happily.

"Stop talking to your own weaner Dobe." Sasu grumbled as he rubbed his aching head.

"Teme your back in your own body, let's wake up the girls." Raiya walked over to Renee and gentle nudged her.

"She's not my problem, you deal with her." Sasu walked past the sleeping beauty and gave her a quick glance.

"What so you guys had another fight, doesn't mean you should just give up." Raiya growled aggresively and shoved Sasu as he attempted to walk away.

"I'm ANBU tonight, she won't ever let that go. It's best if we leave our friendship for when we don't hate each other." Sasu whipped around and glared at Raiya.

"You'll be in ANBU for a long time, she won't wait for you to come back and be her prince charming. Stop being a coward Teme, admit you like her, she'll wait for you if she knows." Raiya spoke emotionally.

"I don't know what your talking about, she's nothing to me. NOTHING!" He yelled in frustration.

"Yes nothing, thanks Raiya. Tell Renee that I'm sorry I didn't get to be here when she waked up and thank her properly. I've got to go and get myself a solo mission." Angel dragged herself off the ground and shoved past Sasu as she left.

"Fuck." Sasu grumbled.

"Your fucking killing her you know." Raiya grumbled as he picked an exhausted Renee off the ground.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving for Anbu." That was all he said he proceeded to jump into a tree and leaving a stunned Raiya.

Sasu had just made an emotional comment, '_maybe he's admitted it to himself.' _thought Raiya.

**xXx**

"Sasuke, could I please have a solo mission preferably leaving right now." Angel requested as she stood in front of Sasuke in his office.

"There's no missions for tonight, you're coming to Sasu's ANBU recognition party. You have no choice in the matter you along with every other ninja will attend." Sasuke continued to go through his paper work whilst talking.

"Hokage-saama." She whinned.

"Sakura has arranged all the clothing and preparations she specifically told me to inform you of this party and that you would be attending, I do not wish to deal with an angry wife this evening. Is that understod Angel? This is an important moment in Sasu's life I thought that you would be proud of him, he is your best friend." Sasuke continued without emotion.

"I am proud of him, it's just with everything going on I really can't deal with him leaving. Besides he practically hates me now, I mean come on big deal if I slept with Raiya, right. Ok fine I'm going to go to at least say goodbye, but it doesn't mean I'll have a good time, in fact I know I'll be miserable. Wow Sasuke I feel so much better, you're a really good listener thanks." Angel babbled on and smiled as she left, Sasuke on the other hand made no recognition to anything she had said.

"Now tonight I will teach Kairi and Zuko a very difficult lesson. Nobody messes around without my consent." Sasuke glared at the piece of paper from the house keeping lady.

**xXx**

**I no it;s a small chapter, but I really need to work my way back into writint after my unwanted break. Besides it sets up for the big party... lol**

**REVIEWS!**

**XOXOXOX BRITTY LOVAGE**


	14. Love Exposed

**HeyHey peeps... Tym for an update... I just finished my english assignment n i was lyk " Hmmm I feel lyk writing, tym for an update..." Anyways... RAWR! lol**

**I know ryte im back Innocent Blusher.,... And im such a good girl it nt my fault trouble finds me lol..Im kinda suprised that i'm actually updating, i've gt so many assignments and tests to prepare for but i chose to update over everytin else... Oh and i was wondering has D. Gray-man collection 5 been released yet... jw lol**

**I don't own Naruto and never will... :'(**

**xXx**

Sasuke, could I please have a solo mission preferably leaving right now." Angel requested as she stood in front of Sasuke in his office.

"There's no missions for tonight, you're coming to Sasu's ANBU recognition party. You have no choice in the matter you along with every other ninja will attend." Sasuke continued to go through his paper work whilst talking.

"Hokage-saama." She whinned.

"Sakura has arranged all the clothing and preparations she specifically told me to inform you of this party and that you would be attending, I do not wish to deal with an angry wife this evening. Is that understod Angel? This is an important moment in Sasu's life I thought that you would be proud of him, he is your best friend." Sasuke continued without emotion.

"I am proud of him, it's just with everything going on I really can't deal with him leaving. Besides he practically hates me now, I mean come on big deal if I slept with Raiya, right. Ok fine I'm going to go to at least say goodbye, but it doesn't mean I'll have a good time, in fact I know I'll be miserable. Wow Sasuke I feel so much better, you're a really good listener thanks." Angel babbled on and smiled as she left, Sasuke on the other hand made no recognition to anything she had said.

**xXx**

**Love Exposed **

"Renee, where have you been?" Brittney approached her partner who was looking through the window of a dress shop.

"There was a slight incident, nothing to get carried away over. So what dress do you have to wear?" Renee smiled brightly as she ran into the store.

"Why would I need a dress, have you lost your mind?" Brittney grumbled.

"The big party, everyone's going. Raiya even asked me to go as his date, can you believe it?" She gushed as she skimmed through the expensive garments.

'_She's gotten to attached, I must report this to Lord Juunichi. I will not let her jeopardize mission Uchiha baby tonight.' _Brittney thought as she reluctantly grabbed a dress and went to the register to purchas the black garment.

**xXx**

Running through the middle of Konoha was a very exhausted Kairi, she had just returned from her mission and had completely forgot the party.

"Kairi, over here!" Sakura yelled through the crowd.

She dragged her tired limbs over to her mother who was currently eating some ramen.

"Mum I need a dress." She whined as she sat down.

"Already taken care of so don't worry. You should be worried about your father though, he's not very happy about you and Zuko staying at that inn by yourselves." Sakura chimned, Kairi's face immediately paled.

"Oh god , how'd he find out? Wait I don't want to know." She dropped her head to the table in defeat.

**xXx .com/media/resized/short-radiant-white-green-cocktail-dress-n2301-f_ instead of green, that part is baby blue.**

Angel on the other hand scuffed her way to her bedroom and instantly paused, there in front of her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Sakura had out done herself but in a way it was to be expected. The white cocktail dress glimmered, she slowly picked it up and studied the gordeous outfit. (dress as picture above)

She quickly closed her door as she heard Sakura, Kairi and by the sound of the other footsteps Sasu, entered the home. It was obviously time for everyone to get ready, that was clear as she heard all bedroom doors shut.

"*Squeals* MUM I LOVE THE DRESS!" Kairi screamed from her room.

Angel quickly slipped the perfectly fit dress on and studied herself in the mirror, she loved it. It was much more elegant than her usual attire, she noticed the heels beside her bed. She put them on and took a few steps, they were quite comfortable. She placed her hair into a messy bun and smiled, she loved her look.

She opened her door and peered around, no sign of Sasu. She slowly exited her room and began to walk down the hall, her heels clanking on the wooden floor.

"Angel you're meant to be a ninja, is that the best you can do at sneaking?" Sasu spoke smugly.

Angel hesitantly turned around and stared in shock, he looked so... so... handsome.

"SHUT UP." she glared and stomped out of the house and began to walk to the town hall.

"Wow Angel looked so pretty." Kairi smiled as she walked up to Sasu who was still staring at the spot where Angel once occupied.

"Yeah." He sighed and walked off.

**xXx**

The hall began to fill with guests some locals, even families from other villages. Angel on the other hand didn't seem to notice, she just sat at the bar section and stared at her coke.

"Looking abit glum, need something abit stronger?" The bartender poured some rum into her coke.

"Um thanks." She smiled lightly, she hesitantly pulled the glass to her lips and took a sip.

Her first experience with alcohol, it tasted odd but still not that bad. She glanced around the room, making eye contact with Sasu and Kairi. Kairi waved enthusiastically as Zuko slipped his muscled arms around her petite waiste, Sasu on the other hand gave her an odd look.

_'Why does he look so hot? grrrr...' _Grabbing her glass she lifted it and gulped the entire contents in one swift motion, her throat burned in protest.

She gave a slight smile as she ushered the bartender back over, she was going to make damn sure that she'd enjoyed this night.

Raiya suddenly thumped down beside her and nudged her happily.

"Guess who's my date?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm let me think, is it Renee." She giggled as he smiled brightly.

"She's sooo pretty, you should see her." He sighed dreamily.

"Then why aren't you with her?" She pushed him off his chair back into her his dates direction.

"Here you go sweetheart." The bartender winked and handed her a tiny shot glass.

Quickly drinking the shot before anyone saw her, she could already feel the slight buzz.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! I'd like to call up our newest member of the Village hidden in the Leaves ANBU black ops, SASUKE JNR UCHIHA." The crowd clapped happily, Kairi was whistling loudly as Sasu walked onto the stage.

Another shot was in her hand as Sasu accepted his new ANBU mask.

"Typical the lone wolf." She sighed as she gulped down her shot.

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!" The crowd or mainly Raiya chanted.

"Hn, Dobe. Uh thanks Mum and Dad for the great Jutsu's and my mates. Special thank you to Angel for being my best friend up until now, I guess I'll miss our arguement." He sighed as everyone whistled and cheered, Sakura was balling her eyes out.

"God you not pregnant again are you?" Sasuke cringed as Sakura whacked him on the back of the head.

"MY BABIES ALL GROWN UP!" She wailed, the twins rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hn." Grumbled Sasuke.

"We're not suck ups." Chimned both brothers, sending their father a glare.

**xXx**

It had reached 11 O'clock and all adults had left all giving their congradulations to Sasu.

"TIME TO PARTY!" Screamed Raiya who headed straight to large sound system that was set up.

"Finally some fun." Angel slurred and stumbled from her seat, the bartender never once stopped handing the drinks to the under aged girl.

Music played loudly in the background, all the young ninjas danced happily finally letting their hair down. Kairi sat happily on her boyfriends lap and kissed him passionately, then she remembered.

"Dad knows that we stayed at the inn." She shouted, the music was overbearing.

"Fuck, we'll deal with it tomorrow I guess." He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Haha I think your dead." She giggled happily.

"Where's Angel?" Raiya stood with his arm around his date as he addressed Sasu.

"What'd you mean?" Sasu replied casually.

"Well she didn't look to good and now I can't see her." He shouted.

"She probably went home." Renee whispered into his ear.

*Song Shots by LMFAO ft Lil Jon* The bass erupted loudly and started thumping, Angel was preoccupied with grinding with a group of male ninjas a few years older than herself.

"If you're feeling drunk put your hands in the air  
And if you're trying to fuck get your hands in the air  
Now say I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm trying to fuck  
(I'm trying to fuck)  
I'm tryin' to fuck  
(I'm tryin' to fuck)"

*BTW this is one of my fav songs... chek this shit owt*

"Is that Angel?" Kairi spotted the young girl dancing innapropriately in the crowd.

"What should we do babe?" He asked causiously.

"I'll tell Sasu, he can deal with her. It's probably his fault that she's acting like this anyways." She sighed and walked over to her brother that was casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey you see that sexy dancer over there grinding with those sand boys, it's Angel. Go get her." She screamed at him, she abruptly pulled his head in Angel direction and pointed.

He didn't need to be told twice, his blood bloiled.

'_THEY CANNOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!' His mind screamed._

"Back off, Angel what the fuck?" He shoved and glared at the men who backed off quickly.

Sasu pulled her, she was sluggishly pulled behind.

"Sasu let go, I was having fun." She whinned.

Before she new it she was outside leaning over the steps vomiting, coughing and gagging.

"You've been drinking you idiot." Sasu sighed and raked his hair in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry Sasu." She sobbed, wiping her eyes harshly.

"You know you're making this so hard, your life can't rotate around our friendship. That's why I'm going ok, so we can live our lives." He pulled her off the ground and supported her as they began to walk back home.

"But I love you Sasu, since I first met you. Remember, you were really cute back then." She giggled and hugged him tightly.

His eyes widened, _'She couldn't love me, she's just drunk.' he mentally swore._

"Don't be silly, come on Angel we're getting you to bed." pushing her to continue with there journey.

"I'm serious, you're very sexy when your brows furrowed like that and your confused. I love it when you Hn me, drives me crazy." She slurred and grabbed his face forcefully bringing it to hers.

"Angel, your shit faced." He sighed but took a quick glance at her plump pink lips, she licked her bottom lip expectantly.

Looking into her eyes he could see every thought that was running through her delicate mind, '_God she's so,'_

_"_Beautiful." He whispered, he lost every reasonable thought as he stared into her hypnotizing eyes.

Her hot breathe fluttered against his lips, their noses brushed lightly.

"I may like you as well." pulling her against him, he slowly decended upon her and gently nipped her bottom lip.

Grabbing his collar she deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his warm mouth. He refused to let her play the dominant role, that was his job. Their tongues fought for dominance, savouring eachothers taste. She moaned blissfully as his hands grabbed her ass, swiftly lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his body, grinding slowly against him.

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily and leaning against one another.

"My room or yours?" He gently through her over his shoulder, she giggled uncontrollably.

"Yours my dear caveman." Her giggling escalated immensley as he quickly headed for the Uchiha compund.

**xXx**

In the dark shadows, a black shimmering dress blew in the slight breeze. Red eyes flashed as the moonlight hit, an evil smile penetrated the darkness.

"Perfect." Brittney cackled with dark intent.

**xXx**

**Wat will happen next... bum bum BUMMMMM**

**lol Cliffy for you all...**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**

**LOL **

**XOXOX BRITTY LOVAGE**


	15. FINALLY!

**I finished my second last test of the term today and tomorrow will be my last test then holidays... whoot whoot... seriously in the past 2 weeks ive doneover 10 tests and 3 seperate assignments... but i gots em all done XD and now ive got tym to write...**

**BTW there WILL be a lemon in this chapter so yeah im just warning everybody who is under age...**

**Lol I was just wondering about D. Gray-man because your (Innocnet blusher) live in America and usually everything is released over there before it is in Australia so yeah I was just wonderin.,... I just bought the first disc of the second season of Gundam 00 totally exciting I can't till next month when the next disc is released... Yeah conflict is right around the corner which is so exciting I can't wait to finish this story... Ironically both Mist of enlightenment and hidden secrets of the past were both just random dreams one afta another so I'm really happy that it worked out... facebook me if you have any questions, plus its cool to have fb friends who are from america lol... just type in Britty Jade... it should come up... lol**

**Ikuto'slover1112 thanks for the review, heres that chapter you wanted...**

**cowgirl137 good to hear from you again... lol yer there lyk ying and yang... Brittney (the character) will suprise you all in the end thats all i can say lol...**

**Oh yeah and I so do not own Naruto, if I did then I'd be rich lol...**

**xXx**

"I may like you as well." pulling her against him, he slowly decended upon her and gently nipped her bottom lip.

Grabbing his collar she deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his warm mouth. He refused to let her play the dominant role, that was his job. Their tongues fought for dominance, savouring eachothers taste. She moaned blissfully as his hands grabbed her ass, swiftly lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his body, grinding slowly against him.

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily and leaning against one another.

"My room or yours?" He gently through her over his shoulder, she giggled uncontrollably.

"Yours my dear caveman." Her giggling escalated immensley as he quickly headed for the Uchiha compund.

**xXx**

In the dark shadows, a black shimmering dress blew in the slight breeze. Red eyes flashed as the moonlight hit, an evil smile penetrated the darkness.

"Perfect." Brittney cackled with dark intent.

**xXx**

**FINALLY!**

The wooden door slammed shut, the only glimmer of light descended through the window from the eery moon. Sasu's back firmly against the large door as dropped Angel in front of him, a sweet smile graced her swollen lips. His eyes were lost in her beauty as the moons light graced her porcelain skin, she began to fidget under his gaze.

"Sasu stop staring." She whispered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why? You're beautiful Angel." he whispered into her ear, his hot breathe sending a shiver down her spine.

His masculine arms wrapped around her waiste, drawing her up against his body as he began to nibble on her ear lobe. She squealed with delight as he slowly rubbed her inner thigh, moving quickly she managed to rid him of his white buttoned blouse. The alcohol had given her an all new confidence, she was going to be bold and demanding. She forcefully grabbed some of his ebony locks, pulling his mouth to hers and away from her kneck. Her hands continued to glide across his broad chest, feeling ever defined muscle, she was eager whihc became evident when she started to fumble with his black skinnie jeans.

"No fair, this dress goes first." He smirked as a red tint enveloped her cheeks.

"I can't reach the zipper by myself." She whinned as she attempted to grab the zipper, Sasu of course grabbed her and spun her around.

He quickly flung the zipper down then threw his jeans to the ground, he slowly looked up to see her bare back facing him. No bra was all that crossed his mind, her silk underwear left little to the imagination. Sasu Uchiha's animal instincts took over as he twisted her back around to face him. All that seperated the two were his black boxers and her tiny underwear, her arms covered her chest alcohol couldn't fix this self confidence problem, she was ashamed of her own body she definately prefered the safety of clothes. He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead as he played with the elastic of her underwear, he slowly dragged them down off her hips.

"You're gorgeous Angel." He whispered as he pulled her arms to his body.

"Don't look down there ok." She looked into the darkest depths of his eyes.

When she and Raiya had first had sex he never peered below her breasts, he was obviously a bobbies kinda guy. Sasu on the otherhand wanted to see her, all of her.

"I want you Angel, ever last part of you." He gave her a quick kiss before he descended to her lowered underwear, he quickly discarded them leaving her bare.

He gently pushed her onto his bed, silk sheets met her skin as the moonlight eluminated her body.

"I'm yours." She grabbed him and pulled him to her where their lips met in passion.

He loved her lips they were even softer than that of his dreams, all pent up emotion flooded through him with every passionate kiss. It didn't take long for her to rip his boxers off but it was a difinate turn on, he was beyond turned on. His hand had be traveling dangerously low and by the time she knew it his fingers were slowly massaging her already wet pussy, she was so ready for his engorged cock but Sasu wanted to take his time. He wanted to know her body in and out like the back of his own hand, with that thought he slipped two fingers into her core. She moaned and arched towards him as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

"Please Sasu, faster." She panted as he continued to tease her.

"Louder Angel, I can't hear you." He giggled as she groaned impatiently but the pleasure that was corsing through her was evident.

"FASTER SASU." She shouted with enthusiasm as he complied with her request.

He picked up the pace which generated more moans of pleasure from Angel, the way his name rolled off her lips captured his attention making him kiss her lightly as she moaned his name again. She was so close to release just a little more and she'd hit her peak but before she could climax he pulled his fingers out, she whimpered in protest. However this changed as he thrust his hardened cock into her tight pussy. Angel cried out his name as she felt pure ecstacy, her walls tightening around his length. He moaned, she had almost taken him over the edge and he hadn't even started yet. Everything about her changed him and right now he loved it. He thrusted again entering her further than before, panting her name as he picked up his pace. She slowly began to move her hips in time with his as well as wrapping her creamy legs aroung his muscled body. In the moonlight his body shadowed hers, he looked like a god in that lighting of course she would never tell him that. Sweat dripped from his brow as he continued to thrust harder and faster, her nails grazed down his toned back. He could feel his control slipping away, release was so close he could almost taste it. He knew that she was also close her walls were slowly beginning to spasm around him, she arched and closed her eyes as she was once again enveloped by her orgasm.

"I love you." She moaned loudly and with that he followed her into pure bliss.

"Angel." suddenly releasing his seed into her, he was exhausted.

Both were breathing heavily, Sasu had a small smile as he rolled onto his back taking her with him of course.

"Night Sasu." She snuggled into the crook of his kneck, combined with the alcohol she was beyond exhausted.

"Love you too." He whispered as he gently kissed her head and prepared himself for a few hours of peaceful sleep.

**xXx**

"Out like a light." Brittney muttered as the loud moans and groans finally disappeared, it was time for her to act.

leaning through the window with the red vial in hand she silently moved above the sleeping couple. She gently tilted the vial into Sasu's slightly open mouth, tipping half of the potion into is mouth. His reflexes kicked in as he licked is lips and swallowed the liquid. That was one down with one to go, she gently nudged her sister onto her back while pulling the sheet over her body. She scrunched her nose, the room reaked of sex. She quickly emptied the rest of the vial down her sisters throat, making sure that she actually swallowed it. They would be out cold, without any memories of the most amazing night of their lives. Brittney had a smug grin plastered on her face, she gently stck her hand on her sisters and pulsed a small amount of chakra into her, enhancing Sasu's swimmers. She was to make sure that there would be a baby, she had never failed a mission and this was not going to change that. If Angel wasn't pregnant then she'd just have to ensure that they'd have sex again.

"So fucking gross." She muttered at that thought, she needed this phase of the mission over with as fast as possible.

Now for the difficult part, she needed to get Angel back into her dress and into her own bedroom as if nothing had happened. This night will have only been a dream for both of them and Sasu would leave for Anbu tomorrow. She walked around the dark room and grabbed his black bowers, this part she wouldn't mind so much. She's get to put the boxers back onto the sexy Uchiha, she did so as slowly as possible. Staring at his junk as she forcefully pulled the boxers back onto him, she was glad at the amount of previous work out she had done. He was no lightweight, it was a difficult job. She then grabbed Angel's underwear and quickly put them back on her, with her eyes closed. This was the worst moment in her present life under her new name. To put it in short Angel was dressed and in her own bedroom where she would wake up without memory of that night and the majority of her afternoon, this was the exact same with Sasu.

All in all Brittney was pleased with her completed job, soon she would return to Juunichi with a hopefully pregnant Angel. Then for the final attack, her revenge would be complete.

She gave a quick glance back through the window just before she ran back to her apartment where she would write up her recent report and tell of Renee's unacceptable behaviour.

**xXx**

"SASU GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MEET UP WITH YOUR NEW TEAM." Sakura screamed as she shook her drowsy son awake.

He slowly sat up in his bed, wearing his black boxers. '_How did I get here?' _Was his first thoughts as he glanced at the clock.

He could remember taking hold of his new ANBU mask but that was it, this was the second time that this had happened. His head was pounding but he just shrugged it off, he needed to get dressed in his new uniform.

"ANGEL, WAKE UP SO YOU SAY GOODBYE TO SASU." Sasu heard his mother scream as he got dressed.

That's when he remmebered the dream, of course it was about Angel again.

"But it felt so real." He sighed.

Angel was beyond confused, she could clearly remmeber drinking ar the bar but then nothing and then there was that amazing she wished that, that dream was reality but that would never happen. She straight away blamed the alcohol, but she couldn't understand the ache between her thighs. It was similar to the day after the night where she lost her virginity, of course it as bad but it was similar. Instead she just shrugged it off and continued to get dressed out of her dress from the night before. Sasu was leaving on his long ANBU mission today, with his new team. She reluctantly got dressed and headed out into the kitchen where Sasu stood in his ANBU black ops uniform, he looked amazing. He looked so grown up and mysterious, the ANBU tattoo jerked her back to her dream.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked as she grabbed a piece of toast off of the table.

"In a few minutes." Was his simply reply, he couldn't look into her eyes.

In all truth he didn't trust himself, his body longed to be with hers and he had no clue as to what had caused this new feeling.

"We're all going out to say goodbye, you're coming right Angel." Kairi smiled happily, knowing that the girl would have a headache after last nights party.

"Yeah." She sighed and munched on her toast.

"Mum, you have to promise not to cry it's just weird." He smirked as his mothers eyes darkened.

"I will cry if I want to young man." She waved her finger in his face then straightened his mask.

"When we get back, I'll be having a little chat with you Kairi." Sasuke added, his poker face in play.

"Ohh-uhh yeah sure Daddy." She fluttered her lashes as she attempted to do puppy eyes.

"Playing innocent is not going to help you or Zuko." He smirked as her face dropped into a depressed look.

"Time to go, now Sasu do you have the lunch I made you? Have you got all your clothes?" Sakura handed looked through his bag checking his stuff once again.

"Mum, I'm fine let's just go." He grabbed the pack and walked out the door, the entire family following.

The walk to the gates was silent, the only noise was from the their own footsteps. Everybody watched as the entire Uchiha family including Kakashi jnr, Tachi and Angel who were walking at the back of the group.

They stopped at the gate as Sasu continued to walk on the path not saying goodbye to any of them. Saying goodbye meant that you were never going to see them again, he of course knew that he'd see his bestrfriend, who he loved, and his annoying family again.

"DON'T FORGET TO WEAR CLEAN UNDERWEAR EVERYDAY!" Sakura screamed as she waved to her son, Sasuke shook his head/

"Come on lets go before you start crying again." Sasuke tugged his wife away from the entrance to Konoha, Kairi and the twins followed closely behind.

She was alone, left with her broken heart and without her best friend.

onaji egao shiteta  
sonna bokura mo ikunen wo kasanesugite  
surechigau keshiki wo  
ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru

While we wore the same smiles,  
We passed through the years together.  
The sceneries kept changing,  
And we struggled to accept it.

muda na puraido sutesari  
kono sekai ni yasashisa wo

I throw away my useless pride.  
May kindness come to this world.

I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima demo

I Gotta Say  
Even if I show off my bravery and my strength,  
I can't survive alone.  
Our promise from that day,  
It remains firmly in my heart, even now.

wakarete mata deai  
arata na michi ni hikari mitsuke arukidasu  
umarete kara zutto  
kurikaesu koto de tsunagatteku

New encounters come after each farewell.  
I find light down a new path, and move on.  
Since the day I was born,  
That has been the way my life is molded.

itsunoma ni kimi to boku mo  
sorezore mirai wo te ni shite

Before we realized it,  
We have both found our own futures.

I Gotta Say  
tooku hanareteite mo aenakute mo  
tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara  
"yume ga kanaimasu youni"  
kokoro no soko kara inotteiru yo  
We're friends forever  
mata au koto wo chikai  
yubikiri shite  
bokura wa arukidashita ne  
mienai ikisaki eto  
mayoinagara demo  
susundeiru yo  
itsudemo

I Gotta Say  
Even if you are far away where I can't meet you,  
There's a resilient bond between us.  
"May my dreams come true."  
I am praying from the bottom of my heart.  
We're friends forever.  
We pledged to meet again someday,  
Crossed our little fingers,  
And set out that day,  
For unseen destinations,  
And though we may be lost,  
We are making progress,  
Always.

kawariyuku kisetsu to  
toki no naka  
natsukashii melodies  
otona ni natte mo  
iroase wa shinai yo  
bokutachi no precious memories

Through the changing seasons,  
And this fleeting moment,  
I listen to these nostalgic melodies.  
Even when I become an adult,  
Some things won't fade,  
Like our precious memories.

I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo

I Gotta Say  
Even if I show off my bravery and my strength,  
I can't survive alone.  
Our promise from that day,  
It remains firmly in my heart.

As life goes on...  
wasurecha ikenai kara Yeah  
Don't let it go...  
kono hiroi daichi to nakama-tachi no koto

As life goes on...  
I mustn't forget, yeah.  
Don't let it go...  
I remember this vast land and my friends.

(Friends By Stephanie... I do not own this song.. duh)

Angel sobbed, she could still see him he was almost at the point where he needed to enter the forest to get to his new comrades. He could feel her eyes on him, he couldn't understand why his heart hurt so much. Before he entered the forest he turned and saw her still in the same spot, she hadn't moved one centimetre. A small smile graced his lips, he gave a one fingered wave and jumped into the trees.

"Cya later Sasu." She smiled when she saw his small wave, she could just see his hand move when he did it.

She would see him again, he had just promised with that simple gesture.

**xXx**

**Another chapter down. Now for the evil to really come into this story... hehehe... LEMON.. lol**

**REVIEWS MY AWSUM READERS**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	16. POLL XD

There's a poll on my profile that I need answered, it pretty much determines the future of this story…

I can finish this story however it really lays in you the readers hands….

VOTE NOW

XoXoXo Britty Lovage


	17. Phase 2Two

**Now I know many of you are asking, "Where the fuck did she go?" my answer is simple, I was greatly affected by the Southern Queensland floods in Australia. Then I moved to Brisbane for Uni and got a job. So now I'm doing Uni and working it gives me little time to actually write but fear not I will continue because I just can't see myself being one of those people that abandons a story mid way. XD**

**To all who voted and reviewed and even added my story to their update list thank you so much it was always good to get those emails.**

**xXx**

Last Time

Angel sobbed, she could still see him he was almost at the point where he needed to enter the forest to get to his new comrades. He could feel her eyes on him, he couldn't understand why his heart hurt so much. Before he entered the forest he turned and saw her still in the same spot, she hadn't moved one centimetre. A small smile graced his lips, he gave a one fingered wave and jumped into the trees.

"Cya later Sasu." She smiled when she saw his small wave, she could just see his hand move when he did it.

She would see him again, he had just promised with that simple gesture.

**xXx**

**Phase 2Two**

Four long months since his departure had flown by, all in all Konoha was in a state of peace. Busy streets full of chatter, markets flourishing with customers yet two girls of the same blood sat with loathing and regret.

Her hate for the village only intensified with the peace however there was a shimmer of light for it was almost time for the next phase of the plan. Brittney sat and watched as her sister fidgeted with her overly large t-short. Her secret remained as such however Brittney knew; after all it was in the plan.

Angel walked through the crowd towards the civilian clothing store, one that was in her price range. For the past week she had worn only baggy T-shirts that she found lying unused in Sasu' s untouched room. Four months pregnant at 16 how it had happened she was unsure, she had narrowed it down to the night of Sasu's party. She had sworn it was a dream, a wonderful and magical dream, clearly she was wrong. It had happened and still Sasu had acted indifferently towards the day of his departure, as if it had never happened. Now she had to cover her small baby bump, she could feel her chakra flow fluctuating already and found it hard to do the simplest of ninjutsu.

As soon as she found out about her condition she in a state of shock immediately asked for two years leave, leaving Sasuke shocked and suspicious. She entered the store and headed straight to the maternity wear, concealing herself to ensure that know one recognized her. If rumors were to ever get out she wouldn't know what to do, being pregnant was confusing enough but she couldn't handle the village's watchful eyes or the imminent interrogation from Sasuke. She hadn't told him yet, she was unsure of his reaction. Sakura on the other hand had found out along with Angel of the pregnancy.

_Flash Back 2Months ago_

Ill she felt so incredible ill, she hadn't been able to hold down food for a week now, Sakura the motherly figure that she was had stayed home for her day off and witnessed her gut retching act as she threw up on the grass outside. She had been doing simple yoga to calm her nerves as another wave of nausea hit her, Sakura had been hanging the clothes on the line when she saw Angel bend over and vomit. She had been looking deathly pale for days but decided to wait for the young girl to come to her, it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Angel, are you alright?" She spoke soothingly as she rubbed the young girls hunched back.

"No." She whimpered as she wiped her mouth in an attempt to get rid of the vile taste.

"Here turn around and lie down, I'll check your stomach for any bugs." Sakura assisted in turning the dizzy girl over, placing her green hands on her flat stomach.

It didn't take but a minute for her to find the problem, however the problem was a big problem. She stared at the young girls face in utter shock; she hadn't even known the girl to be dating let alone sexually active. She had taught both Angel and Kairi a simple contraceptive method only a year ago and now one of those girls was pregnant and it was the most sensible of the two.

"What, what's wrong?" Angel looked up at Sakura's shocked face fearing the worst she began to cry.

"I'm going to die aren't I, it had to of been that last mission I knew that Kunai was laced with poison." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh no darling your not going to die." Sakura came out of her frozen stupor and hugged the girl.

"Then what's wrong?" She wiped her tears.

"Angel two months ago you had unprotected sex, I need to know who with." Sakura spoke calmly although she was completely shattered for the young girl.

Eyes wide with confusion, she had never even had sex let alone unprotected sex, 'wait unprotected sex, oh god I'm pregnant.' Her immediate thoughts led to the correct conclusion.

"I can't be pregnant, I haven't…..You know." She whispered the last part with a blush.

"Well you've done something with a man, think Angel your fetus is two months. What happened two months ago?" Sakura continued to pry.

'Two months ago, Sasu left two months ago. Sasu's last night I can't remember what happened, oh god it wasn't a dream.' Her mind was racing, it was real her most treasured dream was reality and now she was pregnant.

"I have to see the Hokage, I gotta go on leave. " She jumped up and ran off leaving Sakura alone on the ground of their back yard.

"She didn't even answer my question." She grumbled as she stood up and dusted her clothes off.

_End Flash Back_

After the initial shock had settled down she found that she was rather excited although she was unsure on how to tell Sasu, she knew that she couldn't do it by parchment and she had no clue when he would return for a short break. She instantly grabbed a light blue flowing dress that was perfect and conservative. Quickly examining the price tag she placed it on her forearm and continued to browse the racks.

"Strange place to be shopping _sis._" She spat the last word with distaste.

Angel jumped around with a startled look etched on her face, she really needed continue light training.

"See you around." Brittney cackled as she slowly left the store leaving Angel confused and on edge.

If that had been an enemy ninja she would have been dead instantly however that was not the only thing that was sending shivers down her spine. The glint in her sisters eyes had told a terrifying story that was to unfold, she knew something that Angel didn't.

xXx

Since Sasu's departure Kairi and Zuko's relationship had taken a nosedive and was headed straight for the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. To say that Zuko's talk with Sasuke had gone well would be a clear and out right lie. In fact it had caused an enormous rift between the young couple, Sasuke of course was pleased by this new development and Sakura had banished him to the coush but he didn't care all that much due to his stubborn ways.

"ZUKO, why won't you wait up for me?" She grabbed his arm and yanked him to face her.

"I have to go pack that's why." He gave a fierce glare considering that he was still fuming from yesterday's argument.

"Packing, but you don't go on missions. Where are you going?" she slipped her hand in between his large calloused one.

"Home, I'm going home Kairi." He replied glumly and diverted his gaze as tears spilled down her unblemished cheeks.

"Why?" A broken whisper cut through the silence.

She forcefully grabbed his face and directed it straight at hers; she stared straight into his eyes. The hurt was evident; his glassy eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Things haven't been working, you know that." His voice was in tatters and barely audible, he had known that this wasn't going to be easy saying goodbye never was.

"I KNOW THAT, don't you think I don't. We just haven't tried hard enough to fix this." She screamed in hurt, her heart slowly tearing apart.

"We have but every time we tried it would lead to an even worse argument. I just don't want us to hate each other in the future, I still want there to be an us even if we're just friends." He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry and beat his chest in anger.

"I can't believe we're breaking up, you'll still visit right?' she looked up with red swollen eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"Oh course I do love you." He wiped her tears and gently kissed her salty cheek, a single tear fell from his eye the one that he had been trying to hold back.

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly, frightened of letting go.

"I gotta go, I'll write." He whispered into her ear then slowly retracted his warm arms.

"Bye." She sobbed as she was assaulted with another wave of tears, she couldn't watch him walk off and so she ran to her father, straight to the Hokage tower.

xXx

Renee on the other hand had fallen hard and for someone that was completely the opposite of any other man she had ever met before. Raiya had indeed fallen just as hard and was quite forward about these feelings however at every turn Renee had denied him and would simply walk away. Her mission was far to important to mess up, Brittney had reminded her everyday that she could not jeopardize it with her useless feelings. Then the terrible news had arrived; Zuko was going back to Suna and therefore so was she as his person guard on traveling missions. That of course was not apart of phase two, this would leave it up to Brittney which of course she did not mind.

"Be careful she may be out of practice but I'm sure she'll try her hardest to get away." Renee spoke calmly as she continued to pack her stuff into her pack.

"I do realize, it might actual fun to do this myself. Tomorrow night is the night, Juunichi sent the message and its go time." She cheered happily, this was her chance to exact revenge on her sister.

xXx

Four Leaf ninja sat around a small fire, they had finally finished their 2 S-rank missions and there were allotted a break. Injuries were expected in fact they had lost their captain to the targets however they had successfully carried out the mission and were now headed back to Konoha. They would continue in the morning in fact they were about five days away if they continued without any further breaks.

Sasu sat and stared at the flickering flame, ANBU had not been what he had expected in fact he had made no friends; they never talked and were expected to remain professional at all times. He was fine with the professionalism but the constant silence was killing him, he would give anything to listen to his mother badger him about Angel and then listen to Angel complain about how she barely ever got any missions and that it was because she was a female.

How he had missed that beautiful women; he dreamt every night of her angelic face, it was the only thing that kept him sane. He always thought about the dream he had the night before he had left and it made him smile and that was impossible because Uchihas never smiled well that's what he was supposed to be like. In truth he couldn't wait five days, the past few days he had made sure to set the pace and successfully sped up their trip by a day. He was respected in his group being the son of the Hokage, and secretly loved the challenge of his missions but he was lonely and that he hated.

**xXx**

**TADA**

**Updated XD So review because I worked heaps hard to get this one out…**

**REVIEWS PWEASEEE!**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


End file.
